The Isle of Apples
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Outlaw Queen are missing a year of their lives, but what they don't know is that they are missing even more than just their time in the Enchanted Forest. Rated T, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: This is my first shot at a Once Upon A Time fanfic. This is all about Outlaw Queen and my version of some of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest._**

**_I own nothing. All characters are property of A&E. I just play with them. _**

* * *

Chapter One

After almost ten hours on the run and unable to ward off the fatigue for a moment longer, Regina finally succumbed to her body's demands for sleep and in one wearily moment, she laid her head on the shoulder of her companion, her eyes closing almost before her touched down where it fell.

As hard as she tried to capture that magical moment between awareness and oblivion, it eluded her, and as she fumbled blindly for warmth –his cloak was wrapped more tightly around her– the whisper-soft arms of somnolence wrapped around her and the sticky tendrils of weariness pulled her down towards the stillness of sleep.

The waking world faded around her and she sank into a deep slumber of complete exhaustion – into a world where dreams took her away.

_Out of the darkness, hazy images and flashes of places and people danced through her mind, flitting just out of reach and recognition. They skipped and skittered past conscious thought until the silky strands of memory intertwined and mingled, weaving themselves into the backdrop of an afternoon unlike any other before._

_Familiar forests shimmered in the distance, melting and hazing in the brittle brightness. She could taste the mist in the air; it filled her, and a knowing smile graced her lips._

_Storybrook, home. And another bright summer's day._

_Closing the door of her home, she stepped out silently making her way to her apple tree beside her office. Birds were singing; apple blossoms, soft and sweet-scented. As her tree came into focus, her vision shifted and many more trees filled the yard._

_Regina felt shivers raking her spine. She sighed, and then without warning, there was a ripple in the air, and a man stood before her in amongst the trees. She trembled, not with fear but because of the mark. It was the lion tattoo. The one prophesied by fate. It was her true love._

_She did not recognize the man who stood before her. His face was blurred as she sun shown too brightly in her eyes. She heard herself say aloud, "I can't see you."_

_The man held out his hand to her. "Regina..."_

She awoke with a jolt at the sound of a howling creature and sat up just in time to see the lightening light up the interior of the cave. It was the most annoying sight and Regina heaved a sigh.

It almost defied belief but here they were – she and Robin Hood of all people – stranded and caught in the midst of a struggle against the odds.

This sort of thing was starting to get old. What was it with their meetings? She just couldn't seem to catch a break. Every single time they left the castle together, they found themselves on the receiving end of either a party of flying monkeys, a mansion of booby traps, or now being tossed into another realm.

Was it some game the fates decided to play with her? Damned if she knew, but she would make sure it _never_ happened again.

This time they'd been chased and fell through an invisible barrier – after narrowly escaping – she realized she had been stripped of her magic. Left with no choice but to journey for miles over unfamiliar terrain with no way to tell where or if there was a way out. Now they were sitting huddled together in the corner of a dank cave the only shelter they had found to be suitable for miles, just barely beating the downpour of rain that struck. They seemed to be far from the reaches of the Enchanted Forest– if that was even still where they were.

Regina rolled her eyes and hissed at Robin through gritted teeth. "I can't believe this is happening."

It was supposed to have been a simple journey to a nearby town– a village only a day's ride- where Regina's mother was once rumored to work. Perhaps if they could uncover more about her mother's past and they could perhaps find a way to stop her sister.

To add insult to injury, she'd virtually been kidnapped for the task– Charming and Snow had joined forces 'urging' her to go. Initially she'd baulked – not because she wasn't curious – but because it meant going with him – the thief that smelled like forest and set the last of her nerves on edge.

However, after putting up a stubborn fight and taking a great deal of delight in making them work hard for their desired outcome, she'd made a show of grudgingly capitulating to their demands.

Despite her 'objections' she was well aware that she desperately needed a break from the monotony of being trapped in the palace and her patience was wearing thin. Paper thin. Pulling her aside, Snow suggested, it would give her a chance to spend some time with Robin and work towards gaining her trust for him -perhaps even a friendship. Things between them had been exceedingly strained and tense over the last couple of months.

Four months had passed since that awful moment they came home to realize they had a new enemy and Regina was still in a state of dazed disbelief.

She didn't want to believe it; a voice in her head taunted her, telling her that it was all a dream – something she so desperately wanted to believe. Anything was preferable to accepting the truth of this nightmare – or rather the continuation of the nightmare that had been her life for what seems like eternity. Beyond tears and almost numb with despair, she felt unable to move or even feel.

Her chest heaved and she thought of Henry, but her thoughts were detached. In her mind's eye, an accusing finger pointed at her, laying the blame for this latest fiasco squarely on her shoulders – where it so rightly belonged.

She'd drastically miscalculated, never doubting for a moment that their plan wouldn't work and by blithely putting her trust in her future -in all of their future. It was entirely her fault. And that's why she agreed to go.

* * *

That fateful morning of, Robin finished saddling a horse for the queen, and then turned to his own. The air was clear crisp, and he wondered how he let himself get into this mess. Escorting a woman who would much rather prefer to have any other escort in the kingdom. Shaking his head, he finished his task. Turning, he caught sight of the queen as she made her way out into the court. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. Her hair was braided down her back, she wore a dark black dress, which was mostly covered by a thin deep red cloak.

Her dark eyes stood out, and those dark red lips drew his attention as a ghost of a smirk graced them.

She may have 'let her hair down' so to speak, but er eyes glinted with her usual air of superiority.

Holding out the reigns with one hand, he said with a distant voice, "Your horse, Majesty."

She took the reins and walking up to the horse petting it, as if introducing herself. It had a silvery nose and a long dark brown main. The creature tossed her head, and nudged Regina as she pet her.

"I knew you two would get along," said Robin, laying his hand alongside the horse's nose.

Regina tilted her head at him somewhat amused. "Oh, really? You think you know me so well, do you?"

Robin nodded. "I know the breed. You see this one here I trained myself, and while she's incredibly stubborn, she is also beautiful, quick, and once you gain her trust, is as gentle as a house pet.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

With a farewell party consisting of Snow, David, Belle, Little John and Roland– all of them lined up like spectators to see off the sideshow; presumably there to ensure that she really didn't leave without him.

All appeared to be going well and there was nothing to indicate that their journey would be anything other than a horseback ride though the forest but she should have known it was too much to ask for.

After a couple of hours of searching, they were no closer to finding anything or anyone who even vaguely recalled Cora. As they'd travelled, what had begun as broad tree lined mansions had slowly deteriorated into soulless streets lined by non descript dwellings. Then as they moved further into the city these soulless streets became dark and narrow cobblestone laneways that meandered past tumbledown buildings. They were obviously in the seedier part of the village. The dark doorways and blind alleys made them both uneasy and to make matters worse, the sun was about to go down and the chill of the evening was setting in. Robin had the feeling that unseen eyes were watching so he moved his horse closer to Regina's side and began to warily watch around them.

After making their way through the outlying village and making themselves comfortable enough in their journey to relax a bit, she and Robin had barely made it past the start of what would be considered "pleasantries" when a band of more than twenty flying monkeys came at them and – while she and Robin made a formidable team– they were severely outnumbered, leaving them no choice but to make a run for it.

Both horses broke into a fast gallop, which soon turned into a race down a hill at breakneck speed, as another group of their pursuers came at them from all sides. The horses reared, throwing their riders to the ground before racing off away from the terror surrounding them.

Robin got to his feet first and went to Regina's side. Helping her up quickly, he grabbed her hand as they took off in the direction of the forest hoping for some coverage in the trees. Regina lost her footing as a group of monkeys swooped down towards her. Robin quickly drew an arrow, which found its mark, causing the other pursuers to change direction abruptly, before they got to Regina.

He took her hand to help her up, but lost his balance as she cast her own spell at the new round coming at them, bringing them both swiftly down.

He expected to feel the hard impact of the rock and dirt below, but as he hit the ground and braced Regina against him, the rocky forest terrain fell away leaving them in an open field of soft long grass.

As they opened their eyes they were met with a permeable silence. Where there had been a roar of immense screeching and the howls of impending doom, was now replaced with a calm stillness. There was nothing but that of a sound of a soft breeze blowing the long green grass this way and that.

Both looked wildly around, unsure of whether or not to believe their eyes.

"What just happened?" Regina jumped to her feet.

Robin followed. "I do not know."

They both looked all around them.

"Where in the hell are we?"

"Did you do this with your magic?"

Regina's eyes went wide. "Don't you think if I did this, I'd know where we were?"

"Well you've got me there." His brow furrowed. "I thought you said there were no other portals left in the Enchanted Forest?"

"There aren't!" Regina almost screeched, throwing her hands frustratingly, on her hips. She walked around the area, occasionally waving a hand this way or that. Robin stood back silently watching, while staying out of the way. One thing was for sure, they were not in their land.

She held her hands out in front of her, as if to cast a spell, but after a few moments cried out in great frustration.

Her face was flushed with anger, and her eyes shimmered.

"Regina, are you alright?"

"No." Regina's head lowered in defeat. There was a long silence and Regina exhaled steadily. Turning to him she confirmed what he feared. "I have no magic."

He raised his eyes and stared at her with a blue incredulous gaze. "What? Are you sure?"

As if to prove her point, she walked up to Robin and her hand slammed against his chest. To his surprise and utter relief, her hand made impact but was most definitely still firmly on the outside.

"If I had my magic," she said, her face set like stone, "I'd be holding your heart in my hand."

Robin swallowed. There was no time or necessity for soft pedaling."What does this mean then?"

Her voice was very low, as she replied honestly, "I don't know."

She stared at him for a long moment. Her look was unsettling, and one he couldn't interpret. Then she blinked and the queen's mask dropped into place. The look was gone but the fear in her eyes was still present.

* * *

Regina and Robin studied and inspected the length of enchanted entrance for some time– looking for any signs of weakness or vulnerability.

Fortunately, the 'owner' of their doorway into here only allowed a way in but no way out. Finally, they were left with no other option than to go find some kind of help.

He was busy scanning the terrain and didn't notice her teary eyes. For this she was grateful. She was the one with the problem and although she'd been battling these new feelings of vulnerability, they were just as stubborn as their owner and wouldn't go away. She wished she could go back to the way she was before and leave tumultuous emotions behind, and just have the uncomplicated hollow that she seemed to thrive on. It was pathetic, her inability to let go of them, and she was ashamed of herself. She lived in dreaded fear of accidentally letting it slip and causing her severe embarrassment.

Suddenly realizing he was still waiting for her to make a decision as to which way to go, she gave herself a shake and looked around her. "Well, to the west are the mountains and …" she pointed all around her. "It looks like all directions lead to more mountains." She looked sideways at him and gave a crooked smile. "You live in the wilderness; I do believe this is your area of expertise. I'm open to suggestions?"

He had already studied the paths before them. "The way I see it, to the north there seems to be a small outcropping of trees, which may harbor shelter and perhaps a nearby stream. I'd say we'd have more chance if we set path upon the north."

She huffed out a breath and turned to him. "Fine, we go your way but things had better improve."

He gave her a deadpan look and threw his arms out indicating their isolated situation. "Can they get much worse?"

Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get moving."

If only they'd known how prophetic those words were to be.

* * *

**_Did I mention I love reviews? Well, I do. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They'd been on the move ever since with nothing and no one in sight. As the sun set, the coldness moved in, bringing with it a thick mist which grew in intensity as the darkness surrounded them. And just before they lost the light, they came upon a large grove of trees near the base of the mountain. It was then Robin suggested that they may be able to get a better look at their surroundings from a higher altitude.

It was from his lofty perch that he'd spied the entrance to this cave.

It had been a stroke of good luck. But although they'd veiled the entrance with branches and rocks, they were not out of the woods yet – so to speak.

After walking all day both were exhausted, hungry and thirsty.

Regina was also soaked from the wet heavy fog, but that wasn't the worst of it; she was also cold.

She mumbled angrily, "Just my luck."

Beside her, Robin was sitting as still as stone, his head tilted towards the entrance of the cave, listening.

He muttered quietly. "If I recall correctly, it was you who had been pacing her castle like a caged lioness."

With eyes like dark daggers, she glared at him but, in the almost pitch-black of their hideout, her extreme gaze lacked its malevolent impact.

Regina whispered harshly, "Well this wasn't quite what I had in mind. I'd rather be taking my chances with my twisted sister." Shifting uncomfortably, she added sotto voce, "Considering the circumstances you've gotten us into."

"Me?"

"You're the one who practically drug me through the forest."

"And you're the one whose footwear prevented you from keeping up. What would you have me do, let you fall behind and let the flying monkeys have you?"

She was livid, and unfortunately for Robin, his proximity made him the unwitting recipient of her wrath.

Taking a deep breath, she tamped down her anger as best she could. It wasn't his fault; if anyone was to blame it was Snow White's -and the person responsible for bringing them here. Her retribution would have to wait until they figured out what was going on -once she got her magic back- if she ever got it back.

Robin could feel her trembling but knew it wasn't from fear. "You're cold?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not."He put his arm around her and tugged her against his side. "Here, move a bit closer. How's that?"

"It wasn't necessary but, thank you."

"We really should get you out of those wet clothes."

She glared up at him. "Do the words, 'not in your dreams' resonate anything within you?"

Robin rolled his eyes, grateful for the darkness that kept her from reading the impatience written in his features. "You won't be bothered my advances if you freeze to death. I promise I am quite well-behaved."

"But maybe _I'm_ not."

Shocked by her flirtatious and very out of character response, there was a telling pause before Robin answered. "Is _that_ a promise?"

Regina cringed, ever grateful for the darkness. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that. It must be the cold." She edged away from him and shivered again. "If I had my magic this wouldn't be a problem."

Taking the high ground, Robin didn't push for any more of an explanation. He blew it off instead, shrugging out of his cloak and handing it to her. "Here, take mine. It's dry at least and it shall keep you warm."

"Thank you." Grateful for the offering and that he seemed willing to drop the subject, Regina tossed her wet cloak aside, and she wrapped herself into Robin's much thicker and mostly dry one and hugging into its lingering warmth. She tried not to inhale the scent of him the surrounded her.

"Better?" All business again, he turned to her.

She'd looked over at his arm around her and then up into his eyes. She had to give it to him, he was unshakeable. "Well, it's not a hot shower, if that's what you're asking."

He'd returned her look with gentle confused eyes. "Shower, milady?"

"Forget it." She waved a hand dismissively. "It's too difficult to explain."

"I advise we get some rest while the rain falls. I fear we won't have much fortune of it come the morning."

* * *

Even though he couldn't see it, Robin could feel her glare and smiled to himself. After all they'd been through and even though she was exhausted and soaked to the skin, she was still itching for a fight – hell hath no fury like The Evil Queen scorned.

However, this wasn't quite what he'd planned when he'd plotted with Charming and Snow White to get her out of the castle.

She'd been understandably agitated and on edge for the last few months – ever since she'd been thrown back into their realm and discovered she had an evil half wicked sister.

It was two days before, Robin happened upon some rumors about the queen's mother. Making his way back to the castle he shared this news with Snow White and the queen. It was decided that he would investigate more into Cora's past. Later, as he was about to leave, Snow White approached him, she felt that a change of scenery might help relax Regina. But, as every person worth their salt was aware, it was a perilous undertaking to try to maneuver the Queen into doing something she didn't want to do; there was nothing she hated more than being manipulated.

He, on the other hand, was left feeling lead-legged and torn – not that he had any right to be, but he couldn't escape the feeling felt when he looked at her. He had no hold over her, but she sure had quite one on him and he was entirely unprepared for the surge of passion and wonder that closed at his throat and made his chest burn.

What the hell was that about anyway? It wasn't as though there was anything between them. They, or rather she, had established those parameters at a time when he'd been achingly smitten and in awe of this changed Evil Queen. That awe had eroded over the months; weathering into a challenge of wits and she turned out to be one great big pain in the ass. He'd liked it that way.

She'd caught him staring at her this morning, across the wide table in the great hall. A moment before that, he'd caught the waft of lavender -her scent and, coupled with her smirk and the way she'd nonchalantly leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, he'd been struck by the overwhelming urge to reach across the space between them, haul her into his arms and stake his claim.

She'd quirked an eyebrow at him, her eyes dancing with a hidden delight and he swore his heart almost stopped mid-beat.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from her and for the rest of the group continued, he'd continued to stare, trying to mentally force her to look at him again; willing her. But she didn't. Her mind was no doubt preoccupied with the new found knowledge which perhaps might be a way to end her sister.

Robin had watched on in amusement as she put Snow White, and Charming through hell – something from which she appeared to glean a great deal of pleasure – until she'd finally acquiesced and entered into the spirit of the mystery. Delving into her mother's past was something she took immense interest in.

All he'd wanted was some time alone with her after the rather fraught situation with Rumplestiltskin. He couldn't say why, but he was drawn to the Queen in more ways than he cared to admit.

The unforgiving years of constant retribution and soul-destroying desire for revenge had taken their toll on her and yet, since her return from the realm of Storybrook had somewhat softened her. It had been a relief to see those parts of the great and "evil" queen that she sublimated so effectively – her lust for life and willingness to be loved – were still alive and well beneath her strict facade.

Despite everything, and much to his surprise, it filled him hope.

However, wrenching her away from her son and the only true happiness she'd experienced in years had been one of the hardest things for her. As sorry as he was to see this, it only made him more determined to break through that barrier and see her happy once more. He wasn't sure why he felt this unspeakable pull to protect her but it filled and burned a fire in his chest so big and so strong he was unable to fight it.

The trouble was that they hadn't had an opportunity to discuss any of this or the ramifications and fallout from her time away. It was typical that with more pressing matters at hand – survival for one – his desire to know her was placed to the side. It had been the story of their lives ever since her arrival back in the Enchanted Forest.

As he felt her head fall upon his shoulder he looked down at the face of his sleeping queen. Unable to fight her exhaustion any longer, he pulled her against his side and wrapped his cloak around her more securely. Leaning his head against the back of the cave he let his eyes close and sighed.

The terrifying memories of Marian's death were nothing new – Robin had experienced that recurring nightmare many times since the destruction of his home and family by the Prince John. It always left him bereft and heart sore, but the part where he found a new love in the Evil Queen was a recent addition and, although wonderful, it was almost as disturbing as the nightmarish beginnings of his dream.

Sighing again, he shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to be happening. These errant thoughts were no doubt the result of their circumstances and the stress of being stranded from home. The fantasy involving the queen, however, was so realistic that each time he woke he was left with a deep sense of yearning and an almost desperate need to find that feeling she instilled in him. It was an unattainable desire, he knew, but he couldn't seem to convince his subconscious. It had a mind of its own – if that were possible.

She'd been back in the Enchanted Forest for a little over four months and, as each day passed, he was finding it more and more difficult to be in her presence. His ever-deepening feelings for his queen were having an injurious effect on his life and a more worrying influence on his position in her command.

He was not immune to the charms of a beautiful woman but this was completely different. The queen - Regina, in a matter of four short months had wrapped herself inextricably around his heart and soul and he was powerless to do anything about it. It was bad enough that she haunted his dreams but she had begun to torment his waking hours as well. It was ridiculous. He was a man of experience, and she'd turned him into a pining, stuttering youth.

It was obvious too. Little John had noticed his attraction to the queen almost immediately and, although he'd vehemently denied it, his friend had already made it abundantly clear what he thought of the situation and, more worryingly, what he thought of the Great and Terrible Evil Queen Regina. His fear was that she would get wind of it and he would have to explain his behavior. No matter how he looked at it, it was an awkward and potentially fickle situation.

He was going to have to remedy this, and quickly. In their current circumstances, was not the place for this sort of impediment and there was certainly no time. Their situation was dire and he needed to be focused and directed on more imperative matters at hand – survival, their safety, getting home– not yearning for a woman who was so far out of his league to be almost in another realm.

* * *

**_R&R! 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a flash of lightning near the entrance followed by the shrieking of an unknown animal and Robin suddenly jerked backwards, slamming his arm across Regina's front as he shoved her behind him and back against the damp wall of their cramped hideaway. They were wedged in a small chamber off the main cavern and out of direct line of sight of the entrance with no weapons, no magic, and no means of escape.

Robin's body was tense, his back rigid and his arm like a steel beam around her middle.

Regina was equally tense and as much as she was loathe to admit, she was vulnerable without her magic, her hands gripping his arms as she peered over his shoulder, watching the shadows and flickers of the lightning dance across the floor near the entrance.

Robin's arm finally relaxed and Regina took a deep breath, letting her head drop onto his shoulder for a moment. His arm slid away.

"I apologize, milady."

Lifting her head, Regina shivered with the sudden loss of body contact and warmth. "It's fine."

Her shoulders relaxed and her face softened. "So, now that the rain stopped, we should get moving. We need to figure out where we are and why my magic is gone."

Robin eyed her warily. He would insist, though, that Regina stay here where it was safe while he headed out on his own to find out where they've wound up. She wouldn't be happy with the idea – that was a given – but his concern for her ground like a fist in his belly and he refused to risk her safety unnecessarily. She was too important, to Snow and -to him. He knew it would be easier to take on the Sheriff of Nottingham and his army single-handedly, than convincing her to stay put. In fact, the idea of pulling a lion's teeth came to mind.

Regina made a move to stand.

In a voice he thought would brook no opposition, Robin asserted, "I'm sorry, Regina, but I think it'd be better if you stayed behind. We don't know what dangers might be out there."

Regina's head snapped around and, although she could barely see him, she stared in astonishment. "I don't know who you think you are, but magic or no magic- I'm still the queen and I don't scare easily."

Robin had to stifle a laugh; she was quick, but he pushed the point. "Regina, I'm overthrowing your reign, for now, for your own protection."

"Oh really? Well, I've got news for you, thief. If there's any overthrowing to be done, I won't be the person who finds themselves tied upside down to one of the nearest tree's you're so fond of."

There was another lengthy pause while a silent battle waged and Regina could almost hear Robin's teeth grinding in frustration.

He tried a different tack – his voice conciliatory but steady.

"I know I cannot force you, but Regina…"

"It's Your Majesty, to you -thief."

"Well then, since we're throwing titles around that's The Prince of Thieves, to you." Her eyes narrowed at him, but he continued undeterred. "For your own safety, Your Majesty- I think it would be wise if you stayed put. Let me go…"

"Splitting up is a bad idea. It's too risky."

He could be equally bull-headed. "If I go alone I shall get the job done faster and be back before you even know it."

Her eyes were like steel and he knew he'd lost the battle. There was no way she was going to back down. Damn!

"Nice try, but I'm not buying it. We stay together. Now we should get moving before it gets light."

Robin sighed. That had gone about as well as he'd expected. Deciding that arguing further would achieve nothing but her making good on her promise once her magic returned to her, he relented grudgingly. "Fine, far be it from me to argue with the great and evil queen."

"You say that with such conviction."

He could hear the smoky edge to her voice and laughed quietly. "I mean't it, Regina, but you're also stubborn, obstinate and whether you choose to like it or not, you are now my responsibility."

"I don't need your protection." There was silence as Regina and Robin waged a silent war of wills. "I am more than capable of looking after myself."

"Of that I harbor no doubt, milady." Robin looked towards the entrance of the cave. "I figure we have about three or four hours before daybreak. This should give us enough time to give us some sort of bearings."

Regina took a step to leave but Robin took her arm gently stopping her.

"I don't have to remind you, do I? Take great care while we're out there. I do not think I could take it if I lost you under my watch."

The intensity in his close gaze left her a bit breathless. "You don't have to worry; I have no intention of ending anything out here." Her mouth went dry and her eyes burned. "And as long as we're making promises, promise me the same thing, all right?" At his questioning gaze she continued. "That wasn't the queen speaking that was…" She scrambled for words that would more adequately convey her meaning – a woman who seemed to have formed an attachment to this thief, because he seemed to be the only one to stand up to her? Match her toe to toe? No, none of those would do, so she settled for, "…that was from a mother who knows what it is to care deeply for a child, and I mean it most sincerely."

"For that I thank you, milady." His voice was low and gruff. "And since we're being honest, just so you know, that wasn't a guard speaking to his charge, either."

It was frustrating not being able to see his face clearly but she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

The air sizzled between them, the darkness rendering a heart-quickening intimacy to their platonic touch.

It took Regina by surprise a little, although, she admitted to herself that the attraction she felt towards Robin started long before now. Already feeling as though she was on shaky ground and not wanting to sink deeper, she slowly pulled her hand free from his. She didn't need to see his face to know what was written there and her heart skipped a beat or two.

This wasn't the time or place, however, to delve into these feelings. Without another word, she moved towards the cave's opening.

Robin could feel the tension in the air and try as he might, he couldn't stop his heart from racing. But before he was able to form a coherent sentence, Regina pulled away and strode towards the entrance of the cave.

He followed a few paces behind her, watching as she quickly checked that the coast was clear and moved out into the night.

A pallid moon cast its ghostly glow across the landscape; nevertheless, it afforded enough light for them to travel safely while still staying hidden.

Their eyes met briefly but neither mentioned the interlude in the cave. Blinking quickly to get his head back into the here and now, Robin pointed to the way they'd come. "Do you hear that?"

Regina stopped. "What?"

"It sounds like whispering." He stepped close to her. The sound was getting closer and increasing in volume.

They followed the sound. It was hazy, fading out for minutes altogether, and then coming back quite clear. More mist was beginning to drift in and they could hear the soft rippling of a lake nearby. Neither was sure if it wasn't born of the dampness and the approaching sunrise, or whether it was the outlying mist of the surrounding realm.

Then suddenly, the figures of three young girls stepped out from the fog that covered them. They were no more than the look of ten years in age. Pale ivory skin brought out the intense lavender color of their eyes. Their chiseled graceful features gave them a look of innocence but were overshadowed by their confidant stature. All wore the same white dress, their long dark hair flowing down their shoulders.

The girls took a step forward.

Robin stepped slowly but protectively in front of Regina. "Who are you?"

Their soft musical voices replied in unison."Worry not, we do not wish you harm. We are the Fay."

Regina's brows furrowed and she repeated as if not sure she heard them correctly, "The Fay?"

"Fairy's." Robin answered.

Glaring at him indignantly she stepped around him."I know what they are."

And Robin said, as if he hadn't heard her, "I'm sorry but we fell into your land by mistake. Can you tell us -please, where are we?"

"You are in Avalon," They answered uniformly.

Regina and Robin looked at each other in astonishment.

Slowly, Robin shook his head. "Are you speaking of, The Isle of Avalon?"

They spoke softly but their voice was filled heavily with warning. "Yes, and we come with a message from Merlin."

"Arthur's wizard?" Robin asked, unsure of how many more surprise he could take.

"The very same."

Regina crossed her arms, doubt filled her and it came through in her tone. "But Merlin was encased in stone for all eternity."

"Merlin's presence will reside forever in Avalon, and he knows of your arrival, which is why we have come. A warning to you. Queen Morgan le Fay has sent the Dark Fay to find you. You both must leave now."

Regina surveyed them with a level stare of hostility. "We've been trying to leave since we fell into this place!"

Robin placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, and asked, "What does the Fairy Queen want from us?"

"That is something we know not."

"Well, fine. Just open up the door we came through and we will gladly leave."

"The door you came in has been sealed by Queen Morgan. She has felt the power you both possess, and when you entered into the Isle she took away that which was yours. Your magic is forbidden while you are in Avalon."

Regina threw out her arms. "Then how do you expect us to leave?"

"You must seek out Arthur. Only he can unlock the gateway back to your home."

"Wait, do you mean King Arthur? Is that of whom you speak of?"

"Yes, Robin of Locksley. You must follow the river west. The Lady of the Lake will help guide our way."

"Then in the name of the Lady, we thank you."

Regina straightened up stiffly. "How do you know we can trust them?"

"I sense no malevolence from them."

"They look like children; of course you don't see it. For all we know we could be walking straight into a trap."

"Young Queen, trust in your companion. It is but only your belief that holds you back."

With their final words, Regina caught Robin's gaze. After a heartbeat she looked back, but the miss had closed and the girls had vanished with their whispers within them.

"If what they speak of is true, and Arthur is here, perhaps he can help us back to our land?"

Regina huffed out an aggravated breath. "Agreed, well let's get going then. By the sound of it the lake can't be too far from here and I for one would like to get back home."

"We will get back, Regina. That I can promise you."

Unsure of what to say, Regina marched off in the direction of the river, turning back after a half a dozen strides to see if Robin was following. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He couldn't help but smile. Despite everything, she remained the consummate queen. And she almost pulled it off but for the fact that while wearing his cloak – with it bunched up around her, the hem down to the ground – she looked like a child in her father's clothes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. It's just that it that cloak, you look so…"

She glanced down at herself and back at him before arching her brow. "I look so what?"

"So charmi…"

"Careful…" She interrupted, her eyes tightening in warning.

"So dignified and most regal."

"Smooth." She shook her head and grinned before turning away and tossing over her shoulder – "If you're coming, sooner rather than later would be good. "

"Always, milady." Robin jogged to her side and – after sharing a smiling glance – they walked off into the thick mist heading west until they found the river.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for all the read and reviews. ;) I'm glad to know people are liking the story and the reviews just keep me writing faster. *wink wink*I don't know about you, but I need some serious Outlaw Queen feel moments this close to the finale. Enjoy. **_

* * *

Chapter 4

They walked on soon stumbling upon a path that led them toward the edge of the lake. Regina's heart beat a little faster as the lake came into view. As the beginnings of the dawn approached the coolness of the air make the mist seem much more encompassing. Regina came to a stop as the trail ended at the water's edge.

Robin came to a stop beside her. "Now what?"

"You're asking me?" Regina scoffed. "These are your friends not mine."

"Indeed, but you're the magical one. Don't all you sorceresses know one another?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. "Like what, witches of the round table? No, most of us generally try and stay out of one another's way."

"Maybe we should try calling for her?"

Biting back another scoff, Regina said, "Don't let me stop you."

"You're not going to help me?"

"So both of us can stand by the side of a lake and look ridiculous? No, thank you." Regina turned and with a self satisfied smile took a seat on a fallen tree. Crossing her legs, a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. She gestured to the water. "Well?"

Robin shook his head at her antics. His attention back to the lake he called out, "Great Lady of the Lake, we bid you show us the way to King Arthur."

Again the empty silence. A light breeze, -the dawn wind- had sprung up, and again the wind came and went along the glassy surface of the water.

Robin listened for any signs from the lake; however the only sound can from the woman chuckling from behind him. Her deep rich laugh filled his ears making him bite back a smile.

"Something funny, milady?"

"Actually, there is," she confirmed, arching an eyebrow. "You actually believe those children were telling us the truth."

"I have no reason not to believe."

She held up a finger at him. "And that's your problem, right there. You're too trusting."

Robin walked toward her. "I believe everyone deserves a chance until proven otherwise."

"Sometimes people are not what they seem."

Robin countered. "And sometimes they are. Sometimes it's a matter of faith."

She shook her head slowly. "You're a better person than I. I'm not sure I could ever be like that again."

"Of course you could," he told her taking a seat beside her.

"You think so, huh?"

"Well... I have faith in you."

A strange thrill had run through her at his words and there was this odd nagging sensation in the back of her mind. It was as if she'd forgotten something important, and it was hovering just out of reach.

He was frowning at her now. "Are you all right?"

Steeling herself, she looked at him. It took all her courage to maintain eye contact but her body began to betray her. Damn, she was trembling. She'd just experienced the most astonishing and heart stopping moment of realization. An epiphany on a grand scale.

He was looking at her intently, his eyes searching hers, but his look was unreadable, and his voice sounded distant. "Regina?"

She really couldn't do it. She couldn't be a part of this…. Could she? What if he didn't feel the same?

Regina blinked slowly and gathered herself breaking the moment between them. Looking out over the water she said, "I see no sign of this Lady."

Robin studied her. For long moments his eyes travelled over every inch of her face. Searching. Finally, he smiled and leaning back on his hands he replied, "Then I say we wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"The Fay said The Lady of the Lake would show us the way and she shall in good time. We just have to be patient." Robin said.

She gave him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious? You want to just sit around all day waiting?"

"If there is one thing I know about any lady - especially that of magical ones, is that they do not like to be rushed."

Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

They'd been sitting for close on two hours and hadn't seen a soul or any sign from The Lady of the Lake in all that time. This was both good and bad. The journey had been uneventful but with sunrise fast approaching, they had nowhere safe to stay and they were at the mercy of the elements. Add to that, the fact that exhaustion was becoming an issue – neither of them having slept properly for close to two days – things were looking grim.

Just as Robin turned to Regina to suggest that they might find what shelter they could, swiftly and silently a small boat glided to the shore.

Much to their amazement, the boat pulled up directly in line with them.

The driver called quietly. "Robin? Robin, are you there good sir?"

Puzzled, Regina and Robin looked at one another again, both shrugging simultaneously then they walked closer to the water's edge. The driver smiled.

"Ah, Robin of Locksley, there you are. I've been looking for you, friend. Climb aboard."

Both Robin and Regina hesitated.

Unmoved by their obvious suspicion, the man merely continued to smile and shuffled to one side. "You have nothing to fear from me, I'm here to offer help. You have made many friends amongst us; King Arthur included, you might be more appreciative of somewhere safe and warm to spend the night."

Regina and Robin glanced at one another again but the man rambled on excitedly.

"Fear not, home is not far from here, will are only too happy to lend aid to the man who fell into Avalon. We've waited a long time to see the doors open once again. For more years than I care to remember, the Fairy Queen has used and abused the power of Avalon for her own greedy and self-serving ends and she has quite some ground to recover now, thanks to you."

Robin turned to Regina and shrugged. She gave him a single nod and made a move toward the boat. Their rescuer called to her. "Your Majesty, you must sit up here. For you must be weary."

Regina glanced at Robin before addressing the man. "Thank you, Sir. But I'm fine."

He looked up at her. "Aye, milady." He gave her what appeared to be a toothy smile; Regina realized that he was smiling at Robin.

Glancing over her shoulder she just coughed the grin he covered as he looked away from her. "What?"

"Hmm?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll keep, for now."

She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but instead she nodded respectfully to the driver. "Now, where is this place we are going?"

"Why to Camelot, Majesty."

That explained much and Regina moved towards the man. "How is that possible?"

"For it is the work of the Fairy Queen. Camelot has been enchanted here in Avalon for longer than much of us can recall, but I speak out of turn. I will let the king make things known to you."

The man snuffled and gave a strange sort of grunt as he pushed the boat off the shore.

"Can I help, good sir?" Robin asked offering his assistance.

"No need. The Lady of the Lake will take us from here."

Robin held out his hand to the man who shook it. "Thank you, we appreciate your help."

After one last smile at Regina, with a jolly, "At your will, Lady." The barge headed towards their safe haven.

The driver introduced himself to Regina and Robin. His name was Emris, he was a native to Camelot and – now that they were safely able to reveal their circumstances – questions were at last answered as to their whereabouts.

Their story of falling through the barrier between realms was one Emris had heard many times before. The unscrupulous Fairy Queen and Dark Fay used various methods to lure many knights to this world where they were sold either as slaves or killed.

According to Emris, escape was almost unheard of. His new friends were lucky to be alive, although after having heard of their reputations he was not surprised.

* * *

Looking up Robin's eyes widened as he watched ahead. He walked over to Regina who was leaning over the back side of the boat, saying enigmatically, "Regina, come... we don't want to miss this."

He was being deliberately obtuse and Regina gave him a peeved look. "Miss what?"

But he didn't answer her. Stepping behind her, he gripped her shoulders and turned her ninety degrees as he whispered quietly in her ear, "That!"

Regina sipped a surprised breath. The view was as astonishing as it was beautiful. Wherever they were, they'd arrived at the sunrise and the red fiery ball of the sun was rising above the horizon, spreading across distant curvature like liquid fire. Various shades of pink, orange, purple and red drenched the scattered clouds and the garish palette was reflected across the shimmering mist. The water seemed to mirror the colors and Regina eyes took in the spectacular and seemingly endless vista.

In a hushed whisper, she exclaimed, "It's beautiful."

She was silent for a long time as her gaze drifted over the landscape. Finally, she whispered quietly, "I feel a little lost out here – small and insignificant."

His voice was warm and comforting. Again, he knew exactly what to say. "A bit humbling isn't it? After all that we've seen and everything we've experienced. It's almost freeing to feel as exposed as this, to see yourself as part of nature and the world. As insignificant as it makes us feel, it's also heartening to know we're all quite unique. There's something to be said for that."

* * *

The next thing she knew, Robin was nudging her. He pointed just ahead of them, and she squinted into the mist. As the edged closer she could just make out the thinning of the fog and the shoreline coming into view. "It's about time." Regina whispered.

Robin smiled.

The closer they drew the brighter the light around them became. Soon, the mist was completely gone and replaced with a cloudless bright blue sky. Regina's breath caught in the throat as a great castle came into view. In the courtyard there were banners flying, people were streaming in and out of the gates, pavilions were going up all over the slopes of Camelot.

A grin spread on Emris's face as he turned to his new friends. "Welcome to Camelot."

Robin was smiling. "What's all this?"

"Why it's a celebration –for you, my dear friends."

Regina looked sharply at him. "Us?"

"Aye, Majesty. As I said, a great day is upon us indeed."

Regina raised her brows and muttered. "I think they've all been secluded for too long."

"Robin leaned in and whispered back, "I would have thought this kind of welcome was right up your alley, Your Majesty."

He winked at her and she she shook her head but could not keep the smile from her lips.

The boat scraped on shore. An old path was there, Regina noted, the narrow path winding the way up to the castle. They were led out into the courtyard where servants milled around, casting them friendly but curious glances.

The crowd parted and a tall blonde hair man stepped forward. His light green eyes fell on them and smiling face fell on them.

The man's smile broadened. "Robin of Locksley, God strike me dead, it has been too long."

"My Lord, trying to be elusive in your old age?" Robin grinned embracing his old friend and cousin.

His eyebrow quirked. "Who are you calling old?" He didn't wait for an answer but demanded with mock indignation, "Did you really fall into my realm just to look up an old friend? For you must have, because I will believe nothing else."

Straight-faced, Robin confirmed. "I wish I could say it was so."

Regina met the man's eyes as he started to say something but Robin held up his hand and introduced them.

"Forgive, my manners...King Arthur, this is Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest."

Arthur raised his eyes to Robin and then back to Regina. "Your Majesty, I have heard many things since your arrival." Arthur's lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

Regina licked her lips and gave him a tight smile. "Not all bad, I hope."

"Not at all, my dear." Arthur reached out and took her hand clasping it between his. "You both must be tired from your journey. We have rooms ready for you both, were you might rest and then tonight we celebrate. For your coming is most welcome, indeed."

Shaking her head, Regina's hand dropped to her side "As much as I appreciate your hospitality, I really must get back to my kingdom. I have people there that need me. If you could just tell us the way..."

"Alas, my lady if it were only that easy. You see, There is only one path out of Avalon, not being guarded by the Dark Fay and it is at the resting place of Merlin. It is a great distance and you will have to travel there, there will be many obstacles in your way. For the Fairy Queen has sent the Fay to stop you at all costs."

Regina's eyes narrowed in anger. "But why? I've never even met this Fairy Queen!"

The king nodded. "I apologize, and I wish I could tell you more but I know not. But do not fret, for we will get you back to your land. We shall leave first thing tomorrow. My men are preparing for this journey as we speak."

"Well that's a relief." Robin smiled gratefully. "No offence, Your Majesty, but the charms of Avalon leave something to be desired."

"Oh, but Avalon is beautiful, my friend. If I could make all the realms and all the kingdoms as peaceful as Avalon, then I would gladly stay here forever, and spend the rest of my days making music and speaking with The Lady."

"So, then the Fairy Queen…?" Robin trailed off.

"Ahhh, now that is a long story my good friend." Arthur's voice was respectful but reluctant. "Let's not speak of it now. For today, I beg of you let us forget and celebrate your arrival. Tomorrow we will journey to the gateway and get you – get all of us back to our land." His voice, was deep and reluctant, but gestured happily up the path.

"By your leave, Your Majesty, the priestess shall show you the way to your room. You are no doubt weary from your travels and we have many comforts you may enjoy."

Regina smiled at the King, and met Robin's gaze. "I wouldn't mind if I do, thank you."

"It is The Lady and Merlin you should thank. It is they that warned us of your coming and who will direct us to the path out of Avalon. "

Robin reached out and gave her arm a small squeeze of assurance. "I'll see you later tonight, Majesty."

Regina drew a deep patient breath and nodded. Drawing herself up to her full height, she followed behind the young girl who appeared beside her, as she led Regina the up the cobblestone path. She summoned all the glamour she could; despite her filthy and torn clothing, her hair that fell in tangled locks around her shoulders and turned to Robin who gave her an encouraging smile.

She gave him a small smile in return. As she followed behind her escort, she thought about the constant inner debate over whether or not she was expecting too much of this new life she made for herself by casting them back into the Enchanted Forest, had evolved into a sort of physical and mental inertia. Up until now, all her energies had been focused on defeating her sister and whether or not to accept her new place in the palace with Snow and Charming. There were other emotions and internal machinations at play as well but primarily, her fear was that by wanting more would only serve to have it ripped away from her once again.

Because the less she had, the less she had to lose.

She was home and her son was safe and happy. What more could she want? She silently chided herself; she'd spent far too much time recently over-thinking her actions and tying herself in knots over thoughts of should-be's, maybes and might-have-been's. Maybe Robin was right maybe it was finally time to simply trust. Maybe not in everyone but in herself.

And this was where that trust had led her – to Robin.

Now she needed to step out from behind the long-standing barriers that surrounded her heart, and brave the exposure.

She huffed derisively; it never ceased to amaze her that for someone renowned for being so courageous, undaunted in the face of danger and "evil" she was a complete coward when it came to matters of the heart. However, it was time to show some fortitude and get on with it. After a mental shake, she took a deep breath and cast a glance over her shoulder at Robin before turning back to follow the young girl.

Yes, she would see him later tonight.

After a moment, Robin turned back to his good friend who was studying him with an amused grin.

"What?"

Arthur smiled, "Why I do believe, I see a light that shines in your eyes. You are my cousin by my late dear Marian and so by that, if it is love you carry for her, I have no objections."

Robin's face turned a dusky red. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean."

Arthur laughed roughly clapping Robin on the back. "My dear man, indeed you do not have to hide it from me. Your secret is safe with me."

Robin looked away, but then returned the King's smile. "Am I that obvious?"

"Aye, for you and for her."

"I do not presume so much. After all, she is the queen and I..." Robin sighed and held his hands out. "I am but a common thief."

"Come, come, do not be so hard on yourself, Robin." He smiled at the man, whose eyes followed his lady up to the castle. Throwing an arm around him, he directed them around and towards the small tavern. "Now, tell me... I am not without news from our land... How did you come to fall for the Evil Queen?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but, Arthur continued, "Mistake me not I speak no word against her, I am happy for you, however I would have thought you prefer your women whose moral compass pointed a bit truer north?"

Robin looked up at Arthur raising a defensive brow at his friend. "You mean as that of Guinevere's?"

Arthur scoffed a hearty laugh. "God! I jested and you turned the tables on me!"

He shook his head faintly. "Forgive me, Arthur..."

"Nonsense!" Arthur grinned. They were standing in the forecourt of a rambling two-storied building. A wooden sign swung above the doorway; on it was a picture of a gargoyle. Arthur swept his hand toward the entrance and bowed his head slightly, opening the door to the tavern. "I will hear no apologies. Come let's have a drink with our kinsmen and you can tell me how you found yourself in such a state."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been far too long since I updated this story, but I am a few chapters ahead now and will try and post to it a couple times a week, but hopefully once in the very least. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. Let me know your thoughts and any questions shoot them at me. I love hearing what you think.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

As she was let through the gates and into the castle, Regina reached out and touched the wall. It was thick, piled high as if it'd been standing there for all eternity. She couldn't help the level of safety she felt here. A sense of magic bound it its walls, creating a protection. Her fingertips grazed the wall almost reverently, enjoying the beauty of it.

"How long has Camelot been in Avalon?" Regina asked the young priestess ahead of her.

"As long as I can remember, Your Majesty," the young woman replied in a strange accent.

"How old are you?"

The young priestess was thoughtful a moment before answering, "Time, Majesty runs differently in Avalon. Perhaps it is as they say, and it does not exist at all. I could only tell you that I was born and have grown into what you see now before you, but I could not say how long. They stopped counting the winters many years ago."

She felt an icy draft as the young woman opened the door and looked up. The room would be comfortable enough with a large bed and fireplace.

"I will make up the fire," the blonde said, working quickly to supply the room with warmth. "The sun will soon be up casting out the chill, I do apologize for it may take a while to warm you."

"No, it's fine thank you."

Once the fire was lit, the young girl bowed low. "I will send up some breads and wine for your Majesty. Will you need anything else?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, wondering if she had the right, but decided to just go with her instincts. "Yes, if you could send for Robin as soon as he has finished with the king."

"Yes, as you wish."

"Thank you."

The young girl bowed, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Regina's dark hair was tangled, and she could imagine that it looked as if she hadn't combed it for weeks. She turned to the fire, took down the comb that was kept on the self, and began brushing it.

All through the day, groups of travelers of Avalon had been assembling before the castle; it was barely mid-morning when Regina looked out to see the whole slope of a hill, leading up to the castle, covered with tents and horses, and crowds of people.

Exhausted, Regina shed the cloak and most of her outer clothes, leaving herself in camisole undergarments. Pulling back the blankets, she barely had time to crawl in before her head hit the pillow and she fell into a deep slumber.

_Warm raindrops from the skies above followed indolent rivers of moisture down the surface of Regina's arms. Counterpoint to the kiss of the breeze, the temperate water traced her elbow along the inset of her arm. It followed his fingertips everywhere he touched her. Her breath caught on the cusp of a whisper when his mouth hungrily seized her own._

_Thought - of any sort - had long since melted away; swallowed by a greater urgency. The need to couple with him and have him take whatever he would, in the way that only he ever could, clawed like fire in Regina's veins._

_"Regina..." his breath caressed her lips and trickled smooth as silk along the skin of her neck._

_She cupped the back of his head with her hand and fell against him with the whole of her body; her slender form was molded to his large and powerful frame as she kissed him urgently._

_He made a sound. She felt his protest, but the force of his conviction was scarce - shivering on the brink of collapse. She'd win this battle. She knew it as she'd known victory in all of the others. He would accede to her demands and take her unresisting._

_He would touch her and kiss her, laying siege to her body with gentle perfection; teasing her with lips and tongue and hands. He would bring her to a pleasure so great that she would cry out from the physical force of it. And it would blind them both. For a time, they would live in that moment - a battle she had won; a battle that they would both have won._

_It would be a victory for circumstance that reaffirmed her every conviction; every decision she had ever made about the man in her arms and the life they chose to lead. She took his hand in hers, and, bringing it up to her lips, she gently kissed the tattoo upon his wrist._

Regina woke with a start, her legs tangled in the sheets and her body burning. She was alone in her chambers, and it was dark, the only light coming from the fire that burned still as she slept. The level of the light had very little to do with her state of mind. She sighed softly and bent to her bedside table, choosing to light a candle. She attempted her magic reluctantly but still it failed her. She took up a match and lit it.

Frustrated, she sat back against the pillows. Running her hands through her hair, she cast another look out the window. Where was Robin? She had asked for him, she knew. Had she been in too deep of a sleep that she had missed him? Thinking of him led her to recall that dream, and she shivered and swallowed hard. Perhaps it was best that Robin was not there at that moment, until she could collect herself. She frowned. She recognized an overwhelming sense of… feeling? Her awareness of him was both troubled and focused, but these were not her own feelings. It didn't make any sense.

Just then, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called through the bedroom doorway, and saw Robin in silhouette as he emerged from the bright fire lit hall beyond.

"You're late." Her voice was teasing, but Robin threw her a wan smile and shrugged.

"The king is quite a talker." He made his way toward her, looking down for a moment from where he stood a full five feet nine inches over her bed. The candle light flickered and Regina could see the lines of fatigue etched into his expression.

Sitting up, she adjusted her position and regarded him solemnly, her earlier feeling of him coming back with intensity now that she opened herself up to it once again. "You look exhausted. Is something wrong?"

"I am tired, but I was told you wished to see me," he said softly and shook his head, still staring at her. He took another step and then sat quietly on the edge of her bed.

"I have a feeling they are not telling us everything. Something happened here." She searched his eyes, wondering if they held any of the fears she had in her own. "Do you trust them?"

"Aye, I do." He nodded, holding her gaze. "My trust in the king has never wavered, not even here now. I do share your concern though. They are holding back; however, I trust that all will be revealed tonight."

Regina swallowed hard again and bit her lip. Thoughts of Henry were swimming in her mind, and even the thought of Snow and the others fighting the Wicked Witch on their own was too much. "I need to get back."

Robin took her hand in his. "As do I. I want nothing more than to get us both home safely to our families." His look of intensity took the breath from her. "I promise you, I will get us back."

Regina looked back at him in silence. Of course he wanted to get home. To his son. Dear Roland. She watched him as warm tears filled her eyes until he finally looked away.

He bent forward and placed his lips against her forehead, lingering there a long moment before leaning back. When he did, he sat and stared at her an instant longer. His clear blue eyes explored her expression.

She raised her eyes and met Robin's, and he fearlessly held her glance; she found herself remembering the moment... she knew he was remembering it too.

His eyes told her clearly that he did not want to leave her; she had become, in a day or two, adept at reading those unspoken messages.

Without another word, Robin got up slowly. "Get some rest Majesty," he smiled, "I'll see you shortly."

He left before he could hear her say softly, "I prefer Regina."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just big big thank you to my wonderful beta who helps makes this story a million times sweeter and so much better. You are amazing. I'm loving writing this story so much I think my efforts will be with this one for a while, so if you're reading my others it might be a week before I update those, but for now here is more Apples. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Robin and Regina met later that evening in the forecourt of a rambling two-storied building. Robin swept his hand toward the entrance and bowed his head slightly. "Majesty, I trust you rested well?"

Regina nodded. "I did, thank you, Robin."

"May I escort you inside, milady?" He took her hand and bowed slightly at the waist.

She laughed lightly and teased. "You may, Sir Robin. And as a boon for you gallantry, you may call me Regina, for the evening only."

He stared at her thoughtfully, saying nothing, and then shook himself out of his reverie. He took her hand and placed it in his arm, and as they walked down through the corridors, they were joined by Arthur, a few nobleman, serving-people, and all those clustering for the festival.

Regina and Robin spent the next few hours welcoming, it seemed, every nobleman and their wives, sisters, brothers, and children from all of Camelot. No one wished to miss an opportunity to welcome their new guests.

Finally, once it came time to sit for the feast, Robin leaned over and whispered to Regina, "I do not know how I am ever to remember all of their names."

Regina whispered back, momentarily sharing a hint of amusement in her voice, "That's the nice thing about being a Queen, I can call you whatever I like and no one would dare ask you why."

Robin laughed.

The lighting in the great hall was dim and the sound of music and laughter filled the atmosphere with buoyancy. It was a feeling which - for the first time in months - Regina found herself enjoying, but then the circumstances surrounding them being here would strike her and guilt would take over her mood. From her place on the podium, she let her gaze drift over the great hall, past the cluttered tables where people mingled and danced. Her shoulders slumped as she took in the small groups, of which she was clearly not a part.

She heard Robin's laughter across the floor near the dancers, and she glanced up at where he stood, face to face with one of the two females at his side. They were speaking quietly, and Robin's eyes were intent on the woman's face. And for the first time -in perhaps ever- all that Regina felt in watching him was a disturbing sense of…_jealousy_.

Swallowing a sigh, Regina chided herself. She really needed to get a handle on her dreary mood.

However, it was easier said than done.

It didn't matter, who he was speaking to, or what he was saying. Whether he found the woman attractive or whether he was simply being a gentleman. Behind all of that, there was something else. Something more she hadn't seen before. She wanted to be the only one he looked at. Her eyes widened in surprise at the thought. Where had _that_ come from?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice beside her until she felt someone shift beside her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Arthur. What did you say?"

He laughed gently, and gestured over to Robin. "I've seen the way he looks upon you, Majesty, worry not. His heart is clearly engaged far from his gaggle of admirers."

She lowered her eyes, knowing that he'd seen her blush. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." She could practically _feel_ Arthur's smirk.

"Ahh, so the lady denies it as well."

"I deny nothing." Regina straightened in her chair at the audacity of the king. "We are…" Wait, they were… Comrades? Friends? Her mind screamed at her that the man knew what he was talking about but she silenced that voice instantly. "We're friends."

Arthur raised one disbelieving eyebrow. "If that is how you wish to keep it, then it is not my place to argue such," he said slowly and deliberately.

"It is," she replied with utter calm on the surface, showing nothing of the roiling emotions beneath.

A voice in the distance called to Arthur. "I regret I must take my leave for a moment, Majesty."

She smiled at him, not particularly in the mood for any conversation about her relationship with Robin. "Of course."

"Queen Regina, are you sure you'll be all right?" Arthur glanced down at Regina where she sat. The King examined her posture and then allowed his gaze to meet Regina's.

"I'm fine," Regina smiled up at him. "Go ... you have other guest that would like your attention." Her eyes drifted to the gentleman gesturing for his attention. "Go!" she commanded.

The King smiled at her imperiousness and left, and Regina returned her attention to the matter of her drink. She took another sip of her wine and savored it slowly, glancing out of one of windows to the sparkling starlight beyond.

"So…I heard," a low voice spoke from above her, "that there was a forlorn queen, drinking wine all by herself..."

Robin sank down onto a bench directly beside Regina and leaned against her, shoulder to shoulder.

"First of all," Regina spoke, without looking up from the table, "I am not 'forlorn,'" she lifted her head slightly and offered him a coy look from beneath a fall of her hair, "and second of all, this wine-"

"-is amazing," he finished for her, with a grin. "I know."

Regina beamed in return, pushing back against his shoulder. "It is." She shrugged, punctuating her statement with the insertion of her cup between her lips. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can see that."

"So..." when she looked at him again, she found him staring at her oddly. "You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself this evening." Her look drifted from his smiling eyes to the woman he'd been dancing with earlier.

"As well as one can, under the circumstances," he affirmed, briefly following her gaze. "It turns out that Orion and I shared a mutual friend, Will Scarlett of my Merry Men."

"Really?" Regina set her cup down and leaned forward with interest.

"Indeed." He cleared his throat and then smiled at her, "An old lover. She seemed quite keen to find Will's whereabouts should she ever leave Camelot." He studied Regina for a moment and quirked his lip up. "It seems that all she could talk about was Will."

"Oh my," Regina fell forward, chuckling. Her gaze lifted and she struggled to compose her features, pressing her lips together with purpose. "Well, that must have been quite a disappointment for you. I'm sorry. After all the trouble you went to in asking her to dance..."

For the longest time, Robin had also been able to control his expression, but at her comment he finally grinned. Leaning toward Regina, he whispered conspiratorially. "Actually, she asked me."

Staring back at him she regarded him through narrowed eyes, Regina finally looked away.

_Sure she did._

The thought came into his head and he wasn't sure where it had come from. He watched her for a moment. Was it his own mind or was the source elsewhere? Was there a chance the thought had come from her, consciously or unconsciously? It was a slim chance. Had her magic returned? Was she capable of pressing thoughts upon his mind? If so, did his dancing with the lady displease her? If anything, the current scowl on her face told him he would not be wrong.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise at her ire.

Robin grinned and folded his arms. "Are you jealous, Regina?"

She angled her head slightly, regarding him with that outthrust jaw of hers. "Jealous? Don't flatter yourself, thief." The words rang false in her ears, and she prayed that Robin wouldn't be able to hear that. He frowned slightly.

"And we're back to 'thief.'" She momentarily felt a stab of guilt, but he went on. "As a matter of fact, I was asking her advice."

"Really?" Again, Regina feigned serious interest, folding her hands before her on the table and fixing him with a solemn look. "Well, what sort of advice was she able to offer, dare I ask?"

Sliding toward her, still closer, Robin moved until his face was barely a breath away from hers. Regina stared back at him, and tried to pretend that she couldn't feel the warm caress of his breath on the edge of her cheek. Lifting one hand, Robin placed the back of it at the edge of her face and traced a line toward her chin. Unable to help herself, Regina swayed towards him as if drawn by a magnet. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and she unconsciously parted her own.

A big booming voice shattered the moment, and Regina and Robin snapped away from one another as if they'd been burned.

"At least, we meet!" An older lady with wide searching eyes looked down upon them. She was practically dancing in place with excitement. "Forgive me for my tardiness, but the stones were reading very well, I could not pull myself from them until now."

Robin looked up at the King whom now stood beside the woman, "Queen Regina, Sir Robin of Locksley, this is Madam Mim, a dear old friend of Merlin's."

The old woman threw an elbow into the King's side rather roughly. "I take great offence, Highness, as I am very much young at heart," she said haughtily, firing him a poisonous glance and taking a seat across from Regina.

The old woman bit her lip and her eyes twitched as she stared openly at the couple across from her.

Regina was not sure what reaction the woman was wishing from her. She raised one elegant eyebrow at Mim's attention, and then looked at Robin who was desperately trying to smother a smile under the old woman's open scrutiny.

Arthur seemed to be just as taken aback with Mim's reaction to them. "Madam Mim, perhaps…"

Mim waved him off. "I do beg forgiveness; I do not suffer in madness as you may believe. It's just been so long since the stones have foretold of such an honor and to see it for myself. It is truly a blessing from the Lady indeed."

Robin's head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, madam, I don't follow?"

"The stones." Her eyes lit up in further excitement. "They always predicted but I never thought it shall come to pass so soon. This is a holy day indeed, for the Goddess has blessed upon us soul mates."

Jaw dropping in disbelief, Regina stared at the woman a long moment before she shut her mouth with a snap. "I'm sorry, but Robin and I are not together."

Mim stared at Regina for a second or two and then let loose with a loud guffaw, slapping her middle before roaring with laughter. Regina watched, a little mystified by her reaction as she changed color from pink to red before pointing at her and Robin in turn, and choking out between gales of laughter, "But nay, my dear Queen, you are both from the same candle. You and Sir Robin– twin flames, are you not?"

"No!" Regina snapped, and refused to look at Robin. She could feel the hurt from him from her defensive tone and panicked expression, and she felt stirrings of guilt. But for the life of her she couldn't fathom why he was so drawn to her, and she to him, and it quite frankly scared her. Yet, even while keeping her face turned from Robin, she sensed a curiosity which was not hers.

She glanced in Robin's direction and watched him school his features before inquiring, "I'm sorry, Mim, but what do you mean twin flames?" Regina looked away and back at Mim. The old woman cocked her head thoughtfully and answered the archer.

"It's written in you. The pair of you that you are. Can you not feel it? You may not be lovers in the ways of the lady, but in every other way." She positively glared at Regina. "You, Majesty, are very unhappy about this impasse."

Regina felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Realization struck like a cold fist in her middle. "You're an oracle?"

She roared with laughter again, shaking her head. "Upon my gifts, Majesty a very bad one. No, I am not an oracle; however, I have many abilities to see that which is yet to be revealed. As you can sense the emotions of your other soul in close proximity – especially if those emotions are intense." She put her elbows on the table and leaning forward, looked Regina straight in the eye. "And you, my dear lost Queen, have very intense feelings in regard to your flame." She turned sharply towards Robin, fixing him with an equally forceful stare. "And Sir Robin, no seer shall need read your mind to see how deeply you care for your Queen. It is apparent in the air between you. I find it heartening to see such devotion." She leant back and placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

Regina couldn't bring herself to look at Robin, but could feel his eyes on her and the stares of everyone within earshot. It was vital that she gain control of this situation as quickly as possible, but fear had clamped her throat so tightly shut that she could barely swallow, let alone talk.

Grasping blindly for any remnants of control, Regina met Mim's look with a candid one of her own, her eyes wide and frightened. Considerately speaking, they were on shaky ground, and Regina had no intention of allowing this farce of an oracular reading continue. Clearing her throat to ensure that her voice didn't squeak, she clarified, "Your abilities make it difficult to argue the point, Mim, but no matter what you think you've seen about..."

"Nonsense!"

"Excuse me?" Regina blinked in confusion.

"There is not enough time for that." She leaned forward, her tone that of a chastising parent as her shrewd eyes held Regina's. There was challenge written in the rigid set of her jaw and in the flaunting of her prophetic powers. She spoke without moving her eyes from Regina's. "Sir Robin, would you grant an old woman but just a favor?"

"Aye, Madam." Robin was confused, but willing to fulfill her request.

Mim's eyes narrowed, still holding Regina's. "Roll up your sleeve, good sir, so we may see that which you have pledged allegiance to your king."

Regina's eyes widened. Her heart began to pound in her ears. No, it couldn't possibly be. Robin couldn't be that man from so long ago, the chance she had thrown away for a hollow meal of anger and revenge…

She heard Robin sigh beside her, but did as he was asked. As his sleeve came up, Regina's eyes widened in absolute, terrified astonishment before she shut them tightly. But even closed, she could not erase the image now burned into her mind. An intricate set of stark blank lines and shapes decorated the inside of Robin's lower arm and wrist.

The Lion tattoo.

* * *

**Have I mentioned that I love reviews and hearing your thoughts? Cause I do. ;) Also thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are the best and I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

As if matters could get any worse, she could feel Robin's stare. She could _feel_ his confusion, his apprehension, his wonder all of it, as the emotions wrestled for supremacy. She was also aware of her own feelings of heartbroken anguish that rolled off of her in waves. After all these years of wondering about the man with the lion tattoo, here he sat. Right beside her. Behind those bright blue eyes, infuriating dimples, and that impudent personality, was the man she was apparently destined for. And still she never knew whether she wanted to walk up and slap him, or pull him to her and kiss him until he could not remember his own name.

Weighing her desperate need to get as far away as she could against the hurt she could inflict upon Robin by leaving so abruptly, but also the scorn she wanted to throw at the old woman if she continued to expose all of her secrets, Regina did a quick mental calculation.

While it probably wasn't any news to those present that she cared deeply for her outlaw (and _how_ had she let her mask slip so far, she wondered), she could always deny it to those who were not any of the wiser, and could insist that Mim was mistaken in her 'reading' and that she'd pretended to play along to avoid hurting her feelings. But then it had happened. He rolled up his sleeve, and she let out an audible gasp that made every head near her turn, as she was instantly taken back all those years, to the tavern. To her fate. To…_him_.

Inhaling a deep breath, Regina prepared herself for exposure, but before she could utter a word, a gentle hand on her arm silenced her. Turning, she met Robin's intense gaze. His eyes narrowed and he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. He was coming to her rescue. Her eyes burned as unshed tears pooled in their warm brown depths.

He lifted his hand away and looked past her to address the old woman. "With all due respect, madam, any relationship between the Queen and myself is of a private nature and not for common consideration. If you wish to discuss any other matter, we will be most happy to oblige you."

Mim's face began to change color again and Regina's hand twitched, wishing she had a magical backup, but just when the woman looked as though she might explode, she guffawed in delight once more – her belly heaving and rolling as she laughed uproariously. She slapped her thighs, hugged herself as she chortled and looked fit to burst. Thankfully, after several minutes, she appeared to regain some control. However, it was short lived. After waving her hand in a sweeping gesture encompassing the room, she collapsed into gales of laughter again.

Regina risked a sideways glance at Robin; she read a wealth of apology and discomfort in him, but it didn't occur to her to question why. She turned her gaze back to the old woman, whose mirth was seemingly too much to even allow her to speak.

She wasn't sure what Mim found so amusing, but a considerable part of her was simply glad that she stopped speaking; the other part was ready to walk out of the room.

Her 'being thankful for small mercies' approach was quickly becoming a necessity.

Mim finally stopped her guffaws long enough to explain. "I beg your pardon, Majesty. My mirth is not intended to dishearten you. In truth, I am amused by your flame's most gallant venture protecting your propriety – but he is, I am delighted to tell you, enormously relieved that your feelings for him are at last revealed. But I'm sure that you may already feel that for yourself."

She really wished he would stop referring to Robin as 'her' flame. For God's sake, she didn't own the man. And as much as that idea intrigued her, she also didn't want to remind herself that she'd tossed away her chance with the lion tattoo man a lifetime ago.

Risking a glance towards Robin, she met his wide eyes. He was concerned and embarrassed, and it suddenly occurred to her that perhaps there were reasons, other than the ones she'd assumed, that were causing him to be less than thrilled with this rude 'outing' of their connection. She was the Evil Queen after all, scourge of the Enchanted Forest, and some Robin's Wanted posters in years back _had_ been instigated by her.

It took a heartbeat or two before the penny dropped and then came the stunning realization that he wasn't displeased. She felt his shock at the forefront of his mind at being linked so strongly to Regina, but as she hesitantly prodded deeper into their connection, something else, something much more powerful, was beginning to take its place. Hope. Regina gasped from the intensity of it. She'd made the foolish assumption that her feelings weren't reciprocated. That he didn't –no, that he _couldn't-_ever love someone like her.

But if this link between them was to be believed for what it was, she'd been _so_ very mistaken.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Mim's revelations had put her in an indefensible position. Blindsided by her affections for Robin thrown out for everyone to hear, she was angry beyond reason that this was happening in the open, and she frantically wondered how the hell she could disentangle herself from this nightmare without making a fool of herself or him.

Mim was a seer, and although she'd spoke of 'twin flames,' and somehow knew about the tattoo, both of those were _worlds_ away from Robin actually being in _love_ with her. That was what Regina told herself when Mim had first uttered the words, but all of that was changed now.

As the weight of realization landed like a brick in her chest, she felt something shatter inside. All her assumptions had been wrong; the cherished promises to herself that she would never open up to be hurt ever again, the anger and loneliness that had been her emotional armor for so many years, were simply pathetic fantasies with no substance. It was plain to her now that he felt more than friendship for her, and he'd developed it without any clue as to their actual connection. As deep and abiding as anything she'd ever felt, she knew that it was True Love, and by God she felt it too. She'd been too busy missing Henry, and adamantly denying her growing feelings for the thief who'd wormed his way past all of her shields, to recognize how much she'd fallen for him.

Regina panicked.

She felt like she was drowning in quicksand, metaphorically sinking and reaching for something safe in this new place where his feelings threatened to overwhelm her. Panic began to clear humiliation out of the way. She could feel the steady rise of mortification and shame bubbling up from her toes. To make matters worse, this was all happening in full view of everyone. Why was she still sitting there?

She had to get out of there, and fast. Gathering every last ounce of fortitude, she shoved all her feelings down, tamping and compressing them into a small but hopefully manageable ball of anguish.

As hard as she tried, however, she couldn't stop her lips from thinning and the hurt from reflecting in her gaze. Noticing her distress, Mim's laughter stopped abruptly and she reached across the table to grasp Regina's hand in her strong calloused one. Regina's instinct was to snatch her hand away – the blundering old woman was the cause of this awful mess – but her determination to appear strong ran deep, and she forced herself to keep still, even though it was costing her terribly.

"I'm sorry, Majesty. I did not realize that you would find this so distressing. I only wished to reassure you of the aura of happiness that this knowledge has elicited from your flame. Surely, it is a real and for flames to find one another... so rare. I apologize for making you uncomfortable. It was never my intent upon you. My enthusiasm has taken my good sense."

She nodded brusquely but stood, dragging her hand from under hers at the same time. "Thank you, Your Majesty and Madam Mim, for your company, but I'm suddenly not feeling very well." She refused to acknowledge Mim's apology – to do so would be tantamount to admitting that there was some essence to her claims, and she couldn't do that and maintain even a pretense of dignity in front of the entire hall of guests. "If you'll excuse me?"

With that phrase, she quickly cast her eyes over those gathered in the great hall. Her gaze flickered to the king, who was still standing behind Mim. He was smiling, but the smile faded as he noted her expression, and she watched his brow furrow into a worried frown. Was her distress that obvious?

She didn't dare look at Robin; his feelings were already overwhelming her, and if the look in his blue eyes mirrored what she felt from him, it would be enough to destroy her.

With a nod to the king, she excused herself. "Thank you for your generosity, Your Highness."

She started to walk away, and Robin stood, his hand reaching out for hers. However, she snatched it away, the instinct to protect herself too fierce to respond to his concern.

"Regina?" His call carried a note of worry, but his voice was steady and calm for the benefit of their audience.

She glanced at him for a second, but before he could respond, she shifted her eyes to the floor. She said, her voice catching in her throat, "I'm just tired, Robin."

Robin hesitated, but nodded. He would let her leave for the moment, but God he could barely endure it. It took all he had to keep himself from following her. "I shall check on you later, milady."

Her eyes stung with the tears she could barely hold at bay, but she nonetheless straightened to her full height and squared her slender shoulders. She placed her Queen's mask on, leaving the great hall and walking at a steady pace until the welcoming walls of her bedchambers took their place, and she could break down in peace.

"Let her be, Sir Robin," Mim said quietly and urgently, "She runs not from you but from herself."

"Of that I know, madam." He watched Regina disappear swiftly from sight, and sighed, his chest heavy with so much feeling, hers and his. He sat back heavily onto the bench. "I know it all too well."

Mim's eyes glinted with mischief. "You feel her. I can see she overwhelms you, even now. Fear not, for it will be easier to control once you both learn to wield your power over one another."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek, slightly frustrated by all of the vague talk of 'soul mates,' 'twin flames,' and whatnot. "I'm afraid, madam, that you and the Queen have somewhat of a disadvantage over me. For you still have not explained why you refer to us as such."

At his question Mim sat up straighter and shifted forward in her seat. Her fingers came up to twirl a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Let me ask you this," she began. "What do you know of the concept of a soul mate?"

Robin's brow furrowed. "I know only that of myth. As a punishment for attempting to unseat the Gods, humans were split into two, dooming those who were parted to wander in search for their other half. And it was to be a fitting punishment, for rarely were such souls ever placed in reasonable proximity to easily find one another."

Mim giggled delightfully. "Excellently stated, good sir. And that of twin flames?"

Robin leaned back in thought. He bit his lip, attempting to remember the countless hours he'd spent as a young boy in front of tutors, but came up utterly empty. "I'm afraid I cannot recall such a term."

The old woman waved this off, and shook her head, her smile never faltering. "Do you ever dream, Sir Robin?"

His eyes grew perceptively wider, but he merely nodded.

"Powerful dreams, perchance? Dreams of a mysterious person which you are drawn to in a way that even a former love could never truly fill?" she continued, and his jaw clenched. How could she know such things? Mim looked at him and smirked slightly.

"When you met your Queen, did the energy from her feel…familiar? Whilst flames are inescapably drawn to one another, the circumstances in which flames meet are fraught with a force that can make it especially hard to come together from the great intensity. It is not until they grow accustomed with one another they can begin to come together, to feel one another. This is what you and your Queen share. It is a rare gift and has not been seen for many ages. Even as old as I, I have never in my existence have I dreamed this day would come to pass."

"Alright," Robin nodded, taking everything in. "But what does this mean for us, especially here in Camelot?"

Mim leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table before her. "That, Sir Robin, is what I intend to find out. For I must go now. There is a purpose for your presence here and with the help of the Lady I will have the answers we all seek."

Mim stood, and so did Robin. "Then I wish you safe travels, madam."

Mim laughed uproariously. 'I fear nothing of the Fay. They travel in shadows, but they do not dare interfere in my conversations with the Lady. Not even the Dark Queen herself would try to take on the Lady."

Robin smiled at the woman across from him. Mim, was a rare one indeed. He shrugged. "Then, good night."

Mim waved to the ceiling above. "You should go to her now."

"I thought of doing just that." Robin lifted his mouth in a half smirk.

Mim snorted and got up. Coming around the table, she thumped her clenched fist to her chest, and then placed it over his breastbone. "This connection is strong. It must feel like your hearts exist as one and that neither can beat without the other."

Robin nodded his head. "That it is for me, madam."

Her eyes narrowed. "It is easier for her because she has been taught in the ways of Merlin." She told him thoughtfully, "Reach in with your soul. You will feel her and you will then know it is for her too."

The old woman's words roared in his ears as the sharp knife of awareness slid between his ribs and plunged straight into his heart. He exhaled shakily, the slow draught of understanding spreading through his chest; the warmth filling him with each beat of his heart – strong and steady. Regina. He turned to Mim with a look of stunned surprise.

Mim's face softened at his look. She laid her hand gently on his hand. "Ahhh, there it is. I'm pleased you see it now, Sir Robin. With that I bid thee, good night."

"Thank you, madam, for everything."

Now that he recognized the aching terrified void for what it was, he was desperate to find her and speak to her. He loved her, and had almost from the first moments of meeting her. He felt her emotions course through him like a river. It seemed now that he always had felt he was lost, even in his happiest times with Marian. The time had come to set things to right and find his way to the missing piece of his soul. It was time to find Regina.

Arthur then stepped forward, interrupting his thoughts, shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. When the King released him, he smirked and slapped his back heartily. "I am pleased for you, cousin. Go to the queen, and please do not even think of the feast. I will rejoice in that you've found your heart and I was here to witness such an event."

Robin dredged up a satisfied smile. "Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, Robin mounted the steps. It felt a little like he was walking to his doom. Not to put too fine a point on it, his future rested on tonight and Regina's reaction to his presence, and if he were to base it on what he'd felt from her earlier, it was not promising. He paused in front of her chamber and took a deep breath. The moment of truth was nigh. He knocked on the door, and he was momentarily disappointed, for there was no answer.

His mouth opened in surprise when a few moments later the door swung open and Regina appeared already in her nightgown, her long hair down and framing her face in a way that made Robin itch to run his fingers through the silky locks. An array of emotions swept across her face, fear and panic predominate, but eventually a slow smile softened her features, and Robin felt his heart begin to pound. She reached towards him and pulled him through the door.

* * *

**Seriously, I live and breathe off of what you're thinking. Comments? Questions? Love it? Hate it? Review, please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter by far (made even more amazing thanks to my fabulous beta) AND it's a long one. So grab a cup of coffee and get comfty.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Standing amidst her surroundings in some way calmed Regina's inner turmoil. Solitude always had that effect; her persona was much easier to access when she was on her own, but she knew this wasn't the end of the day's traumas. Robin wouldn't be far behind her, and knowing him, surprisingly and even frighteningly well for the short amount of time it had been, he would be full of reassurances and quite infuriatingly understanding. He would be everything she needed but didn't want to acknowledge.

However, now that he knew the truth, she wasn't sure that her resolve to remain indifferent would survive. Robin had had a way of seeing through her even before this connection between them became apparent. He saw through her Queen's mask, through the emotional walls she placed so meticulously around her heart. She had no choice; however, she only hoped she could get through it without admitting the depth of her feelings. It was imperative that she save face and prove to him – and anyone else who had been witness to the debacle in the great hall– that she was fine and in absolute control despite everything.

If she could have stopped the conversation, and maybe perhaps if Mim hadn't professed their fate so loudly, she would have been able to take control of the conversation, but as usual, her humiliation and fallout took precedence.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to center herself, but the cruel ache in her chest was almost impossible to ignore. She had to move on from this – there was no other option – but it hurt so damn much and in so many ways.

Wandering over to the window, she stared down at the festivities below. She wondered briefly if it would seem more inviting if the mortification of the last half hour hadn't occurred. Unable to find it within herself to care one way or another, she turned away.

The palest splinter of the new moon stood over Camelot. Regina paced her room in her bare feet, and her dark hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. She went to the wardrobe that had been filled with clothes while she was at the feast. She perused the selection, dismissing several as too revealing (though the Evil Queen she'd been would have loved them), and some as too heavy for the weather. Finally she took out a red silk nightgown. She pulled off the heavy beaded dress (what she wouldn't give for just one of her Mayoral power suits) and left her chemise and drawers. She slipped the nightgown over her head and sighed. The silk felt good against her skin, and with the cap sleeves and loose fit of the gown, she was finally comfortable.

She had the long night ahead. She would let the tears come, try to nurse her broken heart back together again. Because at the end of it, she was the Evil Queen, and he could never love a woman who was responsible for so much horror, not really, no matter what sort of True Love soul mate thing they had between them.

The soft knock at the door startled her from her downwardly spiraling thoughts. Squaring her shoulders, she took a moment to regain a semblance of composure before walking slowly over to the door. Her hand closed over the knob and she paused. It seemed so familiar, like the night at the tavern back all those years ago. She hesitated then, too, but she chose to run in the end. This isn't the same, she thought. This time she knew perfectly well who was on the other side of the door, and what the stakes actually were. Regina rested her forehead against the cool door, and let herself feel him. Let his feelings of his own calm aid her in hers. She let out a breath and moved away from the door. She didn't hesitate and yanked open the door. Robin was indeed waiting on the other side.

Robin stared, his heart dropping into his boots. She looked beautiful in a striking red nightdress. Her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders and down her back, long strands of it framing her beautiful face, causing Robin to swallow hard. A play of emotions flashed across her face, and then she graced him with a soft smile. He was unprepared when she reached to him and grabbed his arm, tugging him swiftly into the room with her.

He stumbled into the room, hearing her close the door behind him. She paced past him and stopped, her arms folded and tension thrumming through every line of her body. He stood there for a moment, eyes boring into her back, willing her to look at him. She must have felt his eyes on her because she paused and turned towards him. For a moment, she stared at him, her eyes wide and expressive. Their gazes held for a heartbeat and he was about to take a step towards her, but then her eyes clouded and her look became guarded. Robin was unsure how to gauge her reaction. Regina was a master at hiding her emotions and, even though he'd learned to read them well over the short time they'd spent together, their circumstances were so different now. She could not hide from him anymore. He had a terrible feeling, however, that she would dismiss it all.

She really didn't need this to be happening now, but it didn't take a seer to tell her that he wouldn't let this go. With her heart laid bare by a meddlesome soothsayer, her instinct was to brazen it out – to avoid opening up.

She inquired, with an arched eyebrow and an air of nonchalance, "Are the festivities over already?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off her face but answered the question in a quiet steady voice. "They're not, but I needed to see you."

Regina stepped to one side in an attempt to make her escape around the bed to put some distance between them. "Oh, really? Did you need something?"

"Regina." He caught her by the arm, stopping her attempt to sidestep the issue. His voice was deep and resonant, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was an edge of desperation in him, but she pushed the connection aside with great effort. She could not share all these feelings if she was going to get through this.

She shook off his hand and took three determined strides, but couldn't pretend that she hadn't heard him. Turning slowly, she schooled her features and turned towards him, briefly clenching her jaw. "This can't happen."

A flash of hurt, or perhaps irritation darkened his features, before he controlled his reaction and took a deep breath. "We cannot ignore what happened downstairs."

"This is not a good time."

Robin scoffed. "Will there ever be a good time, Regina?"

Regina frowned. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was fighting for this. He was doing a lousy job of hiding his frustration and she wondered why he was not letting this go. The turn of events had unsettled him and understandably so. It wasn't every day that you had to deal with the uncomfortable revelation that one of the most hated queens of your realm was your soul mate. The sad fact remained that at present, her heart was an open wound, and any weakness she showed was likely to hurt her so much more. Despite what most people thought, it was an extremely fragile part of her. She'd already lost Henry. Losing Robin because of who she was, who she'd been, with the connection that flowed through them, was going to destroy her.

The only way she was going survive this was to gain the upper hand. Taking an offensive position had always been her method of choice, so, changing tack, she decided to confront the problem head on. She would block the connection and lessen the soul-numbing pain.

She met his eyes and voiced her apology. "I'm sorry if you were embarrassed, Robin. It was unfortunate that mad woman was so..." 'So what, she thought to herself, so accurate?' "I had no idea that Mim was a seer. If I'd known, I wouldn't have…" Her voice trailed off as the obvious question pounded against her temples. Wouldn't have what…? Wouldn't have thought about how much I feel for you? That was pretty much impossible. Her feelings for Robin were woven, it seemed, into the very fabric of her existence – fate written and sealed so very long ago.

He looked puzzled now and more than a little worried. "I was never embarrassed, milady."

Her chest burned but she remained resolute. Looking down at her hands, she clasped them together and she studied her fingers.

However, he wasn't finished. "Mim's seer abilities are elusive with some, yes. She honestly pointed out that her readings were often inexact, and it would have been thoughtless of Mim to imply that you did not feel strongly for me if you didn't, but..." Blue eyes met chocolate brown as he paused a moment, waiting to make sure she was completely focused on him. "She didn't misread you, did she?"

'Misread her.' She should have denied it. That she could no more feel their connection but instead, she blurted, "No, Mim didn't misread me, she just…" She trailed off with a gulp as her eyes widened. What had she just said?

Robin's face reflected his surprise at her honesty. "Then what?" He took a half step towards her. "What are you saying, Regina?" This time his voice was low and insistent, but she wasn't sure what to make of his expression or his posture.

Confusion was making her slow-witted and she frowned as she stared at him, trying to make some sort of sense out of the words he wasn't saying. He was troubled, his expression at odds with what she thought he felt, which made things even more befuddling. This was all such a muddle, but decisions had to be made and, if nothing else, decision-making was her forte.

If they were ever going to find their way out of this tangle of misconstrued messages and tangled feelings, she needed to dig deep. What would he do if she told him that Mim was right and she felt the stirrings of love for him? What about the tattoo? How would he react? Perhaps he wasn't as averse to the idea as she'd presumed, and she couldn't stop the blooming surge of hope igniting in her chest at the thought. It would be a relief, but there were more than a few problems with such an exposure of her heart. Her vulnerability was at the cusp of collapse where he was concerned. Opening her heart to him would only give him that leverage over her. Not that he would ever hurt her intentionally, but Regina knew more than anyone that life was cruel. It was only a matter of time. What if she lost him like she lost Daniel? Daniel had been a sweet first love, but this one…this one pulled at her very soul, contained a depth of passion and wealth of emotion and experience that the young Regina simply had no access to. The thought of not just loosing Robin's heart, but his life, made Regina's own heart pound heavily in her chest.

Robin was a passionate man, he always had been. He was also prone to modest gestures and impulsive acts. He was an archer, a warrior. What if he was lost on some conflict? And even more frightening….what is he wasn't? If he felt even a small measure of what she felt for him, would she – with her own feelings a mere scratch below the surface – have the strength of will to stop him from taking this further? With that thought, her mind filled with visions of her dreams and realized with a start they had been about him. She could feel her face flush and a heat that had nothing to do with the ambient temperature burn through her body.

His blue eyes were studying her, his brow creased in concern, and she could see how tense he was in the way his shoulders hunched towards her. She desperately wanted to reach for them, to stroke the tension away and run her fingers across his forehead to smooth the furrowed brow. Her fingertips tingled with the need to touch his lips, before capturing them in a heated kiss, her teeth tugging gently at his bottom lip and her tongue teasing at their fullness.

Her eyes shot upwards, guiltily meeting his gaze as it occurred to her that maybe she should be afraid of her own untapped passion. It wouldn't be the first time she'd imagined what it would be like to make love to Robin. Her dreams were fairly detailed and – she groaned inwardly – pretty damned passionate.

"Regina?"

Startled from her musings, she jumped a little guiltily and met his eyes with a look of surprise. He was staring at her again and she hoped he wasn't able to read her feelings as well as she imagined she could his. If he could…she was truly lost. Her need for him was powerful.

She swallowed. So much for going on the offensive; she panicked a little and demanded, "What are _you_ saying?"

Answering a question with a question was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but in this game of emotional denial, it was all she could think to do. It was the coward's way out but she had very few defenses left; Mim had seen to that.

Robin stepped closer and invaded her personal space. His brow was still knitted in a concerned frown. "Why did you run away?"

Regina huffed quietly and gave him a grim smile. She'd try to bluster it out. Granted, it was certainly one of the last resorts of the desperate, but that was where she was at the moment. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. I told you I was feeling unwell…"

"You cannot use that excuse with me anymore, Regina." His eyes burned into hers. She licked her lips nervously.

"Must we do this now, Robin? We have other things to worry about. We need to get home."

"Aye, and I'm fully aware of that. Believe me, Regina, I am." He didn't try to hide his irritation and Regina couldn't blame him. She was being elusive and vague – it was cowardly of her – and not the first time she'd used this ploy. If their positions were reversed, she'd be irked, too. "But this is happening for a reason and I think you owe me an explanation." He walked up to her until there were only a few steps between them, and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, he held out his wrist to her. "What is the meaning of this that has you so completely terrified? And don't say it doesn't because I can feel it. Here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart, pressing it hard to make his point. "I feel your fear as if it were my own. Tell me, Regina, please."

Silence fell like a blanket over Regina and Robin.

"Robin…" she said, staring at the floor. Without releasing her hand, he used two fingers to gently lift her chin until her eyes met his.

His tone was resolute. "This is too important to simply brush aside; you must tell me."

A huge part of her was urging her to avoid this confrontation, but her earlier musings hijacked her good sense and she stood rooted to the spot.

How could she say no? To do so would appear churlish, not to mention spineless, and even though that was exactly how she was feeling, she owed him the courtesy of at least an explanation, and not from the mad ramblings of an old woman.

Of all the things she'd imagined doing today, having _this_ conversation wasn't one of them.

She nodded, albeit reluctantly, and moved towards the window. Robin couldn't help admiring the view as she walked. The gown was loose, but the silk flowed easily as she walked, revealing her stunning body, and the red against her dark, dark hair and porcelain skin was bewitching. He moved closer to her.

Keeping her back to him, Regina watched his reflection as he made his way towards her, only turning to face him once her thoughts settled. He waited patiently, and a feeling of his need to comfort her washed over her with a searing warmth she never knew was possible, but it didn't settle the uneasiness in her middle or loosen the invisible fist that was still gripping her heart. If anything it only heightened it. For her, there was nothing quite as tragic as True Love, and she had a horrible feeling she was going to be dealing with the aftermath of such a revelation in the not too distant future.

He gave her an encouraging smile.

Tapping into the bold Regina of old, she decided that there was no point delaying the inevitable. So after taking a deep breath, turning back to look the window, she charged forth.

"Once upon a time, there lived a lonely queen, and while the king and his daughter traveled the lands, the queen sat alone in her castle day in and day out." She noted his feeling of sympathy, and although reassured, she still felt a stab of sadness. "One day the queen decided she didn't want to live her life anymore as a prisoner, so she took her anger out on a ledge and it collapsed. While the queen never meant to fall, she was not particularly concerned about dying, and so, with little fanfare, she fell to her end." A thread of outraged denial slipped into her mind from Robin, and she met his eyes in the reflection of the window and gave him a bitter little smile. "It's true. The queen didn't really care if she lived or died, because the pain she was living with made her life unbearable." She let out a small huff and continued.

"So the queen fell, and waited to meet her end. Or so she thought. With the aid of a nosy fairy, the queen was saved. The fairy told the queen she could help the queen find what she needed most. Love. The fairy brought with her pixie dust that would light the way to her soul mate, to her true love. The queen was very skeptical of the fairy but knew the great power of pixie dust. So that night, the fairy and the queen followed the trail that led them to a tavern. Inside sat a man. The queen couldn't see his face but..." Regina closed the distance between them and took his hand in hers, pushing back the sleeve that fell back to cover the black ink. "The queen did see his tattoo." Her eyes met his bravely.

Robin's eyebrows shot up. "It was me."

It wasn't a question. They both knew the truth.

Tears Regina didn't know she had shed fell down her cheeks. Brushing them angrily away she turned away from him. "It was just a stupid fairy tale. The queen never went in. She ran away like a coward."

"Perhaps that was Fate's plan all along?"

Regina let out a bitter chuckle. "Was it? I can't imagine Fate wanting me to turn into such a monster."

"Regina, you're not a monster..."

"Please, Robin," she scoffed as she turned back to him. "Let's not fool ourselves. I've committed more acts of horror than either of us would like to think about." Running a hand through her hair distractedly, she went on. "There's no point prolonging this and I apologize if this is too blunt, but Mim didn't misread me. I am..." She swallowed and looked down again. "I have been falling in love with you. I…am in love with you." She took a breath and hurried on, determined to get it all out before Robin could interrupt. "But having said that, I don't expect you to reciprocate those feelings. I understand it must be horrible to be tied to someone like me. This is my problem, not yours, and that babbling woman's admission in no way obligates you to me– I want to make that perfectly clear." She took another deep breath and continued. "I will always respect you and even in light of all of this – or in spite of it – I hope that we can be friends."

Regina watched his face for any sign of dismay, amusement or – god forbid – pity after her little speech, but he remained absolutely still. So still, in fact, that he didn't appear to be breathing. After an interminable fifteen seconds or so, he stood and, without taking his eyes from hers, walked to her and took her face gently in his hands.

She followed him, her eyes riveted to each measured movement, her tension rising exponentially as she tried to figure out what he was going to do.

As she watched and waited, he searched her eyes and for the longest time, simply stared at her, holding her between his hands as though she were the most precious thing in the universe. Her heart pounded, her breathing was shallow and fast. The sweet tension was building to a point where she thought she might run out of air waiting for his reply. Confusion and desire warred in her heart.

She steeled herself for his kind, but determined words of apology.

However, instead of speaking, he reached down and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, and then her palm, before those same lips kissed their way to the inside of her wrist. Her heart rate jumped as his breath warmed her skin while everything in the room faded to a sort of grey haze. The only thing she was aware of was the feel of his lips – so soft and gentle – and her pulse jumping underneath their pressure and heat.

She desperately wanted to reach for him, to run her fingers through his hair, but she was frozen; her mind was racing but she couldn't make her limbs move. Through all of her inner turmoil, his attention remained focused on the delicate skin of her wrist, his thumb pressing gently over her thudding pulse point.

Inhaling a shaky breath, her entire body now trembled with need. He was only touching her hand and all she could think of as she watched his long, sinuous fingers was what it would feel like to be touched elsewhere. The thought was almost too much.

Lulled into a stupor of arousal, Regina raised her head slowly when he halted his caress. His eyes, dark blue and expressive, met hers again as he raised his other hand to caress her cheek. Regina shuddered at the heat in those fingers as they slid across her skin.

There was a hint of hesitance in his touch – he'd never been so bold before. Opening herself a bit she teased the surface of their connection, which almost knocked her over with force of his desire. But she could sense, underneath the physical need, that he desired more-he wanted her heart and soul, as clearly as she wanted his. And that revelation only whetted her appetite for more, but it was somewhere she'd dared not go, not to trust – until now.

His fingers rested gently along her jaw line as his thumb caressed her bottom lip. For the longest moment, his eyes held hers before his hand slid around to her neck as he leaned forward and took her mouth in a kiss that stole the air from her lungs and sent a shiver tumbling down her spine.

His mouth was soft, but his touch firm; it spoke of need but tasted of love. His hand tightened ever so slightly on her neck, his fingers sliding further into her hair as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased her lips, and she opened her mouth to accept him. With that one gesture, she opened herself up fully to their connection and was left with no doubt about his feelings.

None whatsoever.

Her relief shook the tension loose and triggered a small cry from deep in her chest. At the sound, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him, pulling her off her feet at the same time.

Her hand dove into his hair and the other gripped his shoulder, her fingers reflexively digging into the corded muscles she found there. Oh, he was strong indeed, and so solid against her, no faltering or weakness. He was strength; he was her strength.

She could feel the walls of her emotional dam burst, and at first he seemed so composed, so sure, as her emotions flooded him, but then she felt him tremble – a shudder beneath his skin that was so endearing but at the same time made her weak-kneed with want.

Excitement and arousal threaded along her nerves and veins, and she pulled back briefly to change angles before she kissed him again. His kiss, while passionate, was still tender and gentle, and he tasted of something Regina hadn't had in so many long years. He tasted of comfort, warmth, and the absence of fear. He tasted of home.

When he finally pulled back for lack of oxygen and lowered her to the ground, they simultaneously gasped shaky draughts of air. He grinned at her, still trying to control his breathing. Finally he was able to speak. "Just so you know, milady. I could not be happier to be tied to you and," he paused to pull her back into his arms and rest his head against hers, "I have fallen desperately in love with you." He placed a kiss on her soft hair.

Regina smiled shakily and sank further into Robin's arms, humming her agreement.

"Say that you'll have me, Regina," he whispered, pulling her away from him and brushing his thumb against her lips. "For I fear I could not go another day without you." And then his mouth replaced his hand and he was kissing her with wholly consuming passion.

Regina felt her lips glide open and his tongue collide gently with hers. Her eyes fell shut and her hand moved instinctively to the side of his face. He moaned into her mouth and gathered her tightly to him again. His touch set her body ablaze. But what she'd forgotten in playing with him earlier, and what made this kiss feel like a thousand explosions of light within her spirit - was to block her sense of him, and his of her.

Reality melted, dripping as liquid from the edges of Regina's consciousness. But the paradox was in her inability to keep their thoughts from tumbling together as everything around her split apart. As though he'd somehow propped the door to her soul wide open with an invisible force, she drew him hungrily inside her mind and felt his emotions merge with hers.

They were devouring each other. She swore they'd serve one another on only as friends. But what did "friends" mean, for them? Their connection was too powerful, too intense, and she loved him and he her. She knew she could no more run from his love than she could from Henry's.

Robin's hands caressed the edge of her face through the fall of her hair. He gave in to what he'd wanted to do for weeks now, and gathered a portion of her hair between his fingertips and rubbed them together. It was softer than he'd imagined, like silk running across his hands. Their lips finally parted with a faint but audible sound, and Regina looked up at him. Her face was flushed and warm, her mouth still close enough to feel his breath on her lips.

They were still beside the window. And though that was seemingly obvious, it occurred to Regina that she would not have been the least bit surprised if she'd found that they were floating amassed the clouds. It was silly enough to make her wonder at a smile. They weren't in the air. Certainly.

"Robin..." she whispered, turning her gaze up to his. She'd been about to continue, when he kissed her again. Full on the lips. He drew her face between his palms - and she forgot how to breathe.

"Robin..." she tried a second time, pulling back when the need for oxygen became greater than the need she felt to allow him to continue doing...

Doing...

Oh hell, whatever he wanted to...

Regina deep a deep gulp of air and kissed him back.

Her hands wound slowly around his neck and her body fell forward into a pair of arms she knew would support her. The sounds outside drifted, slowed and then stilled. Her heartbeat thumped in counterpoint, echoing between the inside of her chest and the front of his. She could hear it like a drum, and she could feel him drawing closer to her body.

"Regina..."

For years she'd wondered about him. Long, lonely, hate-filled years had passed, her rage and despair crushing any tender feelings, until Henry. But even so, she'd often felt her mind going back to that night and that tavern and what might have been, before the anger rose up again and the Evil Queen committed another cruel act. She'd most certainly not endeared herself to Robin in the Enchanted Forest, with the reward for his capture grew high. But now, in this time and place, her name tumbled from his lips like a prayer on the whisper of his breath. She felt his feeling for her swell. The painful press of it against his chest became her own.

The tears that slipped from between her lashes warmed his skin. He gently kissed them away, tasting the salt of her tears on his lips, and determined there and then that he would do whatever necessary to keep the tears from her eyes.

Without warning, Robin slowly began to walk to the bed. Lifting her with him so that her weight was borne mostly on his arm, he held her tenderly against his body.

Regina hugged him with every ounce of strength she possessed. He was stronger than her by far, physically superior to a point where she knew that her grip could not possibly hurt him. And the thought of that caused her hold on him to tighten. She crushed him against her, and she knew that no matter how hard she squeezed, it would never be enough.

Setting her down on her feet before the bed, Robin's hands moved slowly over her arms and he pulled from her grasp for only a moment to speak. "Let go of your fear, love. I'm here. I will be, always." His eyes were large and the clearest blue she'd ever seen before. She knew what he was saying, and she understood why.

"Robin..." she cried softly, "I'm not good at this..." Her hands gestured between him and her and the bed. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." She shook her head at his small smirk and swatted him.

"Not _that_, I mean _this_, this…making…_love_…" Her words trailed off as he gathered her close another time. Robin's eyes closed. He smiled and he tucked her head beneath his chin.

"That's the thing about it, love, you don't have to be. When you love and are loved in return, _making_ love will always find its way to perfection." The feeling of his voice against her hair sent a shiver throughout Regina's body. He wasn't asking her a question this time. He was giving her the answer.

The link between them had forged long ago, and they were helpless against it now. Tipping her head back so that the meaning in his eyes held all the truth which she needed, Regina exhaled quietly. She closed her eyes and felt Robin rest his forehead against hers.

His whisper caressed her lips. "Don't think, Regina. Just…_feel_."

* * *

**Thoughts? Please, leave them... and the next chapter's gonna get sexy folks. Just a little warning. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A tremendous thank you to my beta who makes this story Ten times more beautiful. I love you, lady. To my readers, this entire chapter dedicated to Those of you who took the time to review, favorite, and follow. This gets M rated, ye be warned. Enjoy my Beauties! **

* * *

_Just feel._ Regina trembled at the thought, having never been able to do just that. _Just feel_. With Leopold it had been to do her duty, with other men and Graham it had been about purely physical pleasure, but with Robin…it was the emotional. She wasn't sure how well she could do the emotional. Robin felt her shake in his arms and carefully drew her back.

He stared at her for several heartbeats, watching the play of emotions across her beautiful face; before they could cross over into distress, he kissed her gently and stated profoundly, "You're my heart." Before she could respond, he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her on the bed.

She didn't have a chance to finish her next thought. It evaporated from her mind as his lips met hers. They were surprisingly cool against her mouth, a delightful contrast to the heat of his skin. Closing her eyes, Regina concentrated on the sensations. Their mouths molded together, their quickly warming flesh making her shiver with anticipation. Robin's erection pressed into her belly, hot and hard, and she could feel the liquid heat and swell of her own sex. Robin's lips slid from her mouth to her neck and he whispered huskily, "I want you, my Queen."

Her head tilted back, enjoying his mouth moving over her skin. She pulled back and placed a kiss on his lips. Sighing softly, she whispered. "You have me. You have all of me."

They were both consumed with a sensation of complete euphoria at the joy of being free to touch and hold one another. She delighted in the sensation of his muscles rippling under one hand while the fingers of her other hand wandered up to slide through his soft hair.

Eventually his lips left hers to begin a more thorough exploration of her throat. Her soft gasp sent a shot of desire through him, and he raised his head to gaze at her.

"I can't believe this is real." He pressed his lips to her cheek and turned his face into the softness of her hair, inhaling deeply. "For I must be dreaming."

"Could you dream this?" She pulled him firmly against her and she kissed him fiercely. He groaned into her mouth and pressed her to him, molding her curves to his lean frame. His tongue explored the contours of her mouth, tangling gently with her own tongue, tracing the softness of her lips. He pulled away only when the need for air became overwhelming.

"I love you," he gasped out in response the moment he was capable of drawing breath again. He still found it overwhelming that he could speak the words aloud; that she was here in his arms; that she was letting her feelings for him show on her face and in her eyes and pour into his very soul.

She pulled back slightly and studied him as her hand moved to the front of his shirt. Slowly, she drew it open, marveling at the heat in his eyes, as she conveyed to him her own reaction to it. She ran her fingers over the strong muscles of his chest, gently tracing over a scar or two, souvenirs of his actions as a help to the poor. She ran her hand down over his abdomen, and he shuddered at the sensation. He let her push the shirt off his shoulders.

The shirt fell to the floor, instantly forgotten. Both were lost in a flow of shared thoughts and feelings, all unsaid but deeply felt. His hands captured hers and he was suddenly very serious. "I can't go back, Regina."

"I don't want you to," she assured him, eyes smoky with desire.

"I need you to be sure." He used a tone that made it clear that he meant it.

"Last chance to back out?" she questioned teasingly, a small smile on her lips. In spite of her joking words, she was not really teasing. She was honestly giving him a chance to make this light, a heated dalliance if he was discovering that he wasn't as committed to her as he'd thought earlier. She loved him enough to take what he would give her, even if it wasn't the full measure of his heart, as had been the case with all of her previous lovers.

He didn't return her smile. "I'm quite serious, Regina. Once we take this step, it has to be forever. I won't let you go; I won't be _able_ to let you go. If you aren't sure, we'll wait. I'd wait all my life for you. But I cannot go quietly back to admiring you from afar."

His warning should have scared her, made her panic, yet there was nothing but a burning love consuming her. His depth of love for her flared to life in her heart, filling her with courage and hope. Robin trusted her with his heart, and she knew then this was right, and this was forever. She answered not with words, but instead graced him with a brilliant smile before splaying her fingers across his bare skin and leaning forward to press a kiss to his collarbone.

A smile split his face even as he inhaled sharply at her actions. "If milady wishes then..."

Regina sucked her breath in as Robin slid his lips down her throat and pushed her backwards, covering her body with his own and supporting his weight on his elbows. His hands caressed her sides through her silk nightgown, sending delicious tremors up and down her spine, and she wished she had taken the time to remove it before they were in bed.

She was intently aware of his arousal pressing into her, fueling her own desire. Her hands eagerly explored his muscular back and shoulders, a moan escaping her at the movement of his amazing mouth against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Robin was struggling for control. He desperately wanted this to last. After years of restraint and his recent all-consuming longing for his Queen, he wanted to burn every detail of this night into his memory for all eternity.

His mouth returned to hers. He reveled in her taste as he kissed her deeply. One of her hands had wondered down to his posterior, the other was in his hair, and her thigh was pressed tightly against his hip. His hand stroked up her side, lightly brushing the side of her breast.

He gathered her up in his arms, his weight fully upon her, allured by the sensation of her soft skin beneath his hands and delighting in the way that her silk covered breasts were pressing against his chest.

Her hands wandered over his skin and lightly traced the contours of his face and neck. Her lips left his to follow the path her fingers had taken and when her tongue found its way to his ear it left him gasping.

She looked up at his face, enraptured by his look of pure pleasure. Her exploring hands discovered the closure on his breeches and opened it with a deliberate lack of haste, her eyes never straying from his face.

Robin hovered frozen, striving for restraint as Regina pushed his pants off his hips. His eyes drifted shut as he helped to discard them to the floor below. When her mouth returned to his chest he shuddered.

His response made her smile against his skin. "Finally," she murmured. How often had she secretly fantasized about tasting every inch of him? She gasped as his hands traced circles on her sides. Her heart raced and her body ached with need as she felt the effects of his touch in places he had not yet visited.

She continued to kiss his chest as her hand danced over his hips. Eventually she could wait no longer to reach her goal, slipping her hand between them to grasp him. She almost moaned at the feel of him in her hand. She slid her hand along his length, her thumb circling his tip. He felt like velvet over steel as she stroked him, and his hips involuntarily bucked.

"Regina, have mercy," he pleaded, his voice strained. She bit her lip and smiled, but let him go for the moment.

She clung to his shoulder for support as his lips traveled down her throat and she couldn't help but cry out when his caressing hands reached her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her almost painfully erect nipples through the garment she still wore.

He looked at her, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, face flushed, breathing fast and shallow, and committed to memory the way she looked and the way she _felt_ at that moment.

His shaking fingers traced down her side and over her hips and thighs, finally locating the edge of her nightgown and pulling it slowly up. His other hand found its way underneath the gown and splayed against her naked back. He lifted her up long enough to pull her free of the silk barrier, taking the chemise along with the gown, and drew her drawers down her legs. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him.

"Beautiful," he whispered solemnly, his hands roaming up and down her sides as he bent to kiss her shoulder. "So very beautiful."

She shivered as his lips traveled along her collarbone, and smiled, tears filling her eyes. It had been years since she had been with a man, and they both knew that it had never been like _this_before. She'd been called many things by past lovers in the bedroom, but never _beautiful_, and never with such a tone of reverence as Robin uttered.

Never before had this burning need so overwhelmed her senses. Her breasts had been aching for his attention for what seemed an eternity now, and every nerve ending in her body seemed to be connected to the throbbing ache deep within her core that was, for the moment, the center of her universe. Her hands were in his hair, and she tried to encourage his incredible mouth lower.

He felt her attempt to urge him on, but he would not be hurried. Robin was resolute to make this expression of his love last as long as possible. He wanted to cherish every inch of her and remember the instant in which he had first known it. He continued to savor the taste of her skin, learning her sensitive points, moving slowly but deliberately towards her breasts.

His hands stroked up her ribcage, his thumbs never quite reaching her taut nipples as they gently caressed the sides of her breasts.

He finally took them in his hands, just as his tongue slid down her breastbone. She gasped, shivering, needing more.

This slow teasing was driving her to distraction and she wasn't entirely certain about how much longer she could take this. Her hands slid from his hair, one clinging to his shoulder while the other trailed down his back. "Robin, please."

He groaned at her almost unintelligible begging. His fingers gently kneaded the soft skin of her breasts as his thumbs moved over her nipples, and he continued placing open-mouthed kisses on her chest and the valley between her breasts until even he couldn't stand it anymore.

Regina's capacity for rational thought left her as Robin lowered his head and kissed each of her rosy peaks before sucking one into his mouth and continuing to stroke the other with one hand. His tongue circled slowly even as his free hand crept lower, stroking over her abdomen and then reaching to dance teasingly up and down her thigh.

Dimly, she realized she was moaning. Her hands searched desperately for any part of him she could reach, needing to touch his hot skin. Flames of desire shot through her body at the gentle tugging of his lips.

Robin paused briefly in his ministrations to study her face, and what he saw almost sent him over the edge. He had seen many emotions in her beautiful, expressive face, but this unguarded passion was a new and wondrous sight.

Her eyes opened. She met his gaze for a moment, a hint of a smile crossing her lips, then reached to pull his head to her, her mouth meeting his in a demanding kiss.

They were both groaning. He had one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. When her hands left his head to wander downward, he pulled away, panting, still striving to prolong this experience.

Every touch, every caress, every kiss was keenly felt throughout her body. When the hand on her hip finally slipped lower to caress the slippery folds at the apex of her thighs, Regina arched her back and let out a strangled cry.

"Robin." His name burst from her throat. "Please," she begged. Her eyes opened and she took in the sight of his face, contorted with need, looming over her. His features blurred as he moved in to kiss her again. "Robin, please," she mumbled into his mouth as she rocked against him, his fingers still busy at her core. "I need you."

Her plea did not go unnoticed. He, too, could wait no longer. Taking himself in hand, he gently spread her legs wide and rubbed just the tip in her liquid heat. "I love you, Regina," he murmured. Slowly, inch by inch, he immersed himself within her slick, velvety walls, groaning in pleasure.

"I love you, too, Robin," she assured him softly, pushing upwards to press her lips to his as she reveled in the glorious feeling of their merging, both the physical sensation and the overwhelming intimacy of being one with the man she loved. Her soul mate.

Robin, awed by the moment, was still trying to prolong this remarkable event; but he was also attempting to be considerate of her years of chastity, and for many moments he lay still within her. She had been oh so ready for him, hot and wet, but she was still tight. He felt the fluttering of her walls around him as she adjusted to his hard length, until she finally sighed and arched upwards slightly.

It was almost more than Regina could bear. The clarity of every detail burned into her mind, her awareness heightened by his emotions filling her to the brim.

Lost in the sensation of him throbbing deep within her body, she caressed his face; his neck; his shoulders. One hand wandered downward, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her fingers and marveling at his tight, shapely buttocks.

He began to move, slowly at first, gently sliding in and out of her as she got used to the feel of him. The physical need once again building within her overpowered all else. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips up against him, matching his rhythm. A moan escaped the back of her throat as her legs urged him deeper.

Robin answered with a moan of his own, and clung desperately to his final threads of control as he tried to gauge the angle she preferred. Rivulets of sweat trickled down his chest as he strained to hold back.

With some effort she opened her eyes. "You're not…hurting me. It's…wonderful," she managed to say between moans and gasps. "Faster," she pleaded, clinging to him desperately.

More than willing to oblige, he increased the pace. His hips pounded against her, driving himself deep into her willing body as she writhed under him. The sound of skin on skin was nearly drowned out by their cries. His hand wandered down to explore their joining, his fingers caressing the tiny bud of her pleasure, his actions making her shiver and moan his name.

Then she was beyond speech, beyond thought, only pleasure shooting through her as her body ignited in waves of intense pleasure. She screamed out his name this time, her walls pulsing around him as she shattered in release.

He thrust hard, giving her his final measure. Robin shuddered violently as he felt her pleasure explode within him, and he then followed with a loud cry, emptying his release into her body and mind. They slowly came down from their high, panting, struggling for breath as they clung to one another, murmuring words of love.

He felt himself softening inside her, and reluctantly moved to lift his weight off of her body.

"No," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, not ready to lose the intimate contact. "Wait."

He stayed as he was, no more interested in ending this moment than was she, and kissed her.

She returned his kiss, pushing his tongue aside to thoroughly explore his mouth before pulling back a bit to suckle his full lower lip. He returned the favor, gently nipping at her lips before fusing his mouth to hers in a deep, drugging kiss.

Her fingers traveled slowly over his face. She couldn't get enough of him. When he shifted to lie down beside her, cradling her against his side, she began tracing abstract patterns on his chest.

He watched her. A deep sense of happiness filled him. She was beautiful and passionate, brave and wise, and above all else, bold and absolutely stunning. And she loved him.

"Regina," he murmured affectionately. He captured her wandering hand and brought it to his lips. The gentle touch sent shivers down her spine, and she shifted to resume her exploration of him, replacing her now otherwise occupied fingers with her lips and tongue.

Their lovemaking had been an unbelievably intense experience and her entire body felt limp with exhaustion, yet to her astonishment her hunger was not sated; she wanted him again. She let her mind once again brush along his, and she felt his hunger for her. It was almost too powerful.

Her lips sought out his earlobe, nibbling gently until she heard him gasp. The sound had an intense effect upon her as she savored her ability to cause it.

Robin felt himself stirring again as her actions set his body aflame. The sensation of her tongue tracing the shape of his ear was rapidly erasing his fatigue and it was impossible for him to ignore her perfect breasts resting upon his chest.

She would be the death of him, but Robin could not fathom a more fitting way to perish. He grinned and pulled her fully on top of him, flattening her breasts against him, and pulled her down into a kiss. It wasn't long before the passion swept them away once more.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open several hours later. It was still dark outside and a strong breeze was gusting outside the castle. The filmy white curtains billowed gently from the draft like ghosts, and shadows danced across the walls and ceiling. Robin was asleep beside her, his chest rising and falling in the slow steady inhale and exhale of deep sleep. His arm was tucked securely around her middle and his leg was draped over hers, keeping her close, their bodies aligned even in sleep. She smiled as she studied his beloved profile as she lay beside him curiously testing the connection to him.

What was this strange magic? It was as if she could feel him. Not his thoughts exactly, but it was as if she and he were connected emotionally. She began to sense it when they were first thrust into Avalon, and each day it had grown. Tonight, after their joining, the feeling increased ten-fold. It was searing her with a sensation she could not put into words.

She wondered how it was for him. Could he feel this... whatever it was, as well as she?

Waking him was out of the question. It wasn't what she wanted in any event; they had a long journey ahead of them. Regina's sense of him was strong and it was clear that the depth of his rest had effectively cloaked all consciousness.

He would probably not wake up, even if she spoke. Possibly not even if she shook him. It would take a very loud noise indeed to shake his slumber. Either that, or a soft cry from a certain dark haired dimpled boy. A faint smile touched the corners of her lips.

There were times when they'd go on scouting missions together, and it seemed as though Robin could sleep through an ogre attack. But if the slightest noise was made by Roland, he'd know and instantly he'd awaken.

Testing the strength of her newfound connection, Regina moved even closer, and ran her hand gently through his hair.

Nothing.

Well, almost nothing. This time all she felt was warmth from him. A sense of peace swept over her. Whatever he was dreaming, it was safe.

Her tenderness toward him filled her with something she hadn't allowed herself to feel for many years. Contentment…and hope.

Allowing herself the luxury of a moment not filled with dread, Regina turned and slid gently backward; her shoulders brushed against his chest and she sighed when Robin's arm automatically rounded her waist, pulling her back towards him.

Closing her eyes, Regina sucked in a breath. The touch of Robin's arms did not frighten her. But her sense of anxiety had not completely disappeared, either. Regina felt it like a knife in her chest, twisting, though she refused to acknowledge the fear.

Regina swallowed, willing herself to sleep. It was enough that she was near him this way, and that she felt safe and protected. Still, for some reason, the voice of Snow began to echo in her thoughts.

_'Be happy, for Henry._'

Strong warm arms encircled her body. Regina felt Robin stir in his sleep, still caught in the undercurrent of whatever dream he'd been having. Regina curled inward, losing herself in the circle of Robin's warm embrace. Choices. All their lives they'd made choices. And now she lay in his bed, desperate for the close comfort that only her trust in him could bring.

It was all so familiar. It was Robin. And she hadn't let herself feel anything even remotely close to this level of intimacy in a very long time.

Drawing in one final breath, Regina turned in the arms that held her. For a time, she examined Robin's face. The line of his jaw and the dusty growth of beard she'd always been curious about. Lifting her hand, she placed it fondly against his cheek and she swallowed

His head moved very slightly toward her touch.

She wanted more. She smiled to herself. They'd slept enough.

Dropping her arm, Regina traced the contours of the muscles in his chest, from his collarbone to his abdomen. She heard him murmur in his sleep as she pulled her body snug alongside his. The sensation was almost electric. It drove whatever discomfort she'd been feeling to the farthest recess of her mind and emboldened her hand.

Regina pressed her palm against his stomach, running her fingers over the edge of his hip. A sharp stab of guilt invaded her thoughts for wanting to wake him and she moved a centimeter backward ... when he whispered her name.

It was soft. So soft she'd barely heard him. But she had. And for a moment she wondered if he were really awake; might even have believed that was true, except that her sense of him was still the same. Quiet. Lingering on the edge of consciousness.

"Regina." His breath caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, drowning in the warm sensation.

He was dreaming of her, and she slid helplessly closer. Her body suddenly flushed with arousal, she knew exactly what she wanted. Slipping her hand beneath the cool sheets at his waist, Regina found him and curled her fingers over the pliable heat of his flesh. She gently stroked up and down, reveling in the quick swelling of his shaft under her nimble fingers. His breathing increased, quickening to match her heartbeat while she crawled on top of his body.

It was painfully erotic; the sight of him this way. Not genuinely conscious, calling her name from some place ... far away. Even more than that, she wanted him to love her; to banish the fear she had been feeling forever and replace it with _this_.

He was hard in her hand now; hard against her body when she lowered her lips to brush sweetly over his. A quiet groan and the pull of his arms around her slim figure were the last things Robin did in his slumber. Regina straddled his waist and her hips rocked slowly against him; never quite joined. His hips rocked back against her, his body responding to her even as he slowly woke up, his length hot against her hungry core. Her tongue traced his lips and she tasted his mouth, pressing her body flush against him, as his eyes slid languorously open.

He'd been sure it was a dream. She could see it in his gaze as she could see the pulse of fervent realization when she didn't disappear. Warm, blue eyes widened and Robin looked about to speak, but she silenced him completely.

Lying forward on his body, Regina drew her fingers along his length between them. She felt his automatic response; the way his eyes fell shut and his mouth slipped open. She kissed him deeply; a series of slow, searching explorations that shook her to the depths of her soul as it hadn't ever been touched before. Regina felt Robin shudder beneath her; felt his mouth close over hers in a rhythmic caress every time she pulled away.

His hands slid up her back and into her glorious hair. He ran his fingers through it and brought a strand to his lips. So many of his fantasies had centered on this magnificent hair, and he couldn't get enough of the silk-soft stuff.

As her lips nibbled their way down his throat she noticed where the majority of his attention seemed to be focused, and smiled as an idea took form. She shuffled backwards to lower her head to his chest and deliberately tickle his quivering skin with her hair.

Her heartbeat raced. Her hands were trembling. And she knew that he was still not sure that any of this was real. With her head bowed and her long, dark hair tickling the edge of his chest, Regina slid backward, taking him wholly inside of her. Robin groaned as her wet heat engulfed his throbbing shaft.

Robin's hands moved slowly over her soft skin, sculpting the curve of her body with a reverence she could never have imagined. Never _would_ have imagined, as a bartered bride, then Evil Queen, then lonely Mayor; in all these roles, reverence and love intertwined were never offered.

His blue eyes found her dark ones, his hand lifting to cup her cheek at the wounded expression in those chocolate depths. And the feeling he offered in place of the pain bathed every inch of her in brilliance, shattering the trauma of the past few months. Regina sighed through parted lips, joining his body as a rhythm flowed instinctively between them.

When she opened her eyes, Regina could see him looking back at her, eyes filled with passion. "I love you." Her eyes full of tears, she called out to him.

The force of her confession filled her soul, dripped fluidly as ecstasy between her mind and his. But it wasn't enough. Regina rocked against his body, hearing his groan and needing his arms wrapped around her. She felt his arms reach out for her, and she sought his gentle thoughts as if it were on instinct. It would be their way; a ritual of the mind that she'd never knew she'd be able to share with anyone.

Robin pulled her hard against him, his hips urgently thrusting up into her welcoming heat, her slick walls gripping him and pulling him deeper each time. His lips sealed over the tantalizing heat of her mouth as his body rose to pull her tightly to him. And his thoughts... Abruptly she was with him, inside of him, flush against his larger frame and cloaked within the circle of two powerful arms.

He was there with her. Her head fell backward as she chanted his name aloud.

"Regina..." His kisses were urgent and she knew that he was just as close as she. "Oh ... God ..." he groaned gutterly as she ground hard on him and he arched his hips up into her again and again. His body tensed and then erupted within her as he spilled his seed into her wet heat, and she followed him over the edge, clutching his shoulders so hard that the edge of her fingers dug into his flesh. She screamed his name, begged him not to stop as the world spun around her and fell to pieces, only to be put together again in the feel of him. She then collapsed against his chest, still trembling in his arms.

Every movement thereafter was bittersweet torture. Their bodies still joined, they held together for long moments in the wake of such a powerful union. And then Robin cradled her head and kissed her.

His lips brought hungry, needful plunder to her mouth. They were the kind of kisses she'd never shared with anyone but him. And oh, gods, he was so good at those.

Regina nuzzled his neck, breathing in the musky reality of his presence. They would journey home in the morning. They might have difficulties and it might very well be dangerous. But for right now, right here, in Robin's arms, she was well and truly safe. "I want to remember this always. This is where we began".

"We began a long time ago, Regina, but today is ours," she heard him whisper; felt the low throaty rumble in his chest that accompanied the sound.

Regina nodded. He was right of course. They'd been working their way towards this from the very first day they'd met, from the day Fate created them.

"It is." Regina turned in his arms and found his blue eyes staring down at her. So filled with emotion; she'd never seen him like this before. But then again, she'd never seen this Robin at all; never felt she'd deserved this kind of love for so many years. She took his face in her hands. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." Her eyes burned into his, sealing her words with every fiber of her soul.

"I never will," he vowed as he buried his face against her hair, "if you promise me the same." His arms slid around her as she turned her face into his neck.

"Gladly," she murmured as she hugged him back.

Robin lifted his hand and drew it gently across her cheek.

Her body shook as she began to cry. He held her until the sobs lessened and stopped, and lowered her to the bed. He propped his head up on his arm as he watched her. Even in sleep, she curled instinctively towards him. He sighed and laid his head down next to her.

"There is nothing in all the realms that could make me forget this, my love. Know that, Regina. Nothing and no one in all the realms could ever take what I feel for you from me." His voice was soft but intense, the words as solemn as a vow ever was, and as he softly kissed her forehead, he didn't notice the gentle wave of magic that spread out from them.

* * *

It was the same priestess from the following day that came to Regina's bedchamber the next morning to wake them. Her steps sounded at the door to her rooms, where she then took to tending the fire. Regina sat up in bed, holding the sheet to her chest and blinking owlishly at the priestess. If the fact that Robin slept still soundly beside her bothered the young woman, she kept it to herself. "My lady," she said, "the King has sent to ask if you and Sir Robin may come down to his court. Madam Mim has returned with Sir Merlin."

Regina blinked hard. Merlin? She nodded to her. "Thank you. Please let him know we'll be down shortly."

The priestess inclined her head and silently left.

Quite deliberately she bent down and kissed Robin on the lips, smiling as she watched his handsome features making their way from sleep.

Robin's arms encircled her, and she let her head fall against his chest. His voice was soft and husky in the morning light. "Mhm, is it morning already?"

"I'm afraid so. The king has asked for us. Merlin is here."

The hand that had been stroking through her hair stilled, and after a moment he said, "Merlin? But I thought... I suppose I assumed the rumors of his death were highly exaggerated."

"So it seems," she said nestling closer, "We should get dressed."

He swept his hand along her spine and she shivered. Sitting up she pushed his hands playfully away. "None of that. We have people waiting on us."

Robin sighed but knew she was right. Getting up he searched for his clothing that had been discarded quite haphazardly the night previous. As he began dressing, Robin watched Regina as she arranged her hair.

He could get used to this. He smiled.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Reviews? **_


End file.
